A Summer at 12 Grimmauld Place
by katmd
Summary: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger's emotions towards each other are quite simple until circumstance causes the line between love and hate to become very blurry.
1. Part One

Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc. of the Harry Potter series are not mine. I just play with them. 

Author's Note at bottom.  
  


**A Summer at 12 Grimmauld Place**  
_Part One_

The library in 12 Grimmauld Place held a few more volumes on the dark arts than Hermione thought to be particularly necessary. She was not one to complain, though, and decided to make the best of what was at her disposal. 

She couldn't sleep. She hadn't been able to sleep since she had come to spend the summer with Harry and Ron in the Order headquarters. 

Hermione had been suffering from mild insomnia since the end of their seventh year just two weeks earlier. Voldemort's latest attempt on Harry's life had nearly cost them the war. They had been lucky, extraordinarily lucky, when at the last minute their fortunes changed. Harry and everyone else who had been caught in the nightmarish situation had managed to escape unscathed. 

Hermione was not sure they would be so lucky the next time. 

She supposed it was the fear of losing Harry that kept her awake at night. She did not want to stand by and watch him die. She did not want to stand by and watch any of those who she fought alongside die. But she was beginning to think she may not have any choice in the matter. 

It wasn't exactly a reassuring thought and it did nothing to help her sleep. 

Hermione had tried everything on this night to fall asleep. She had counted two hundred sheep, daydreamed about beaches in Bermuda, and had even shuffled down to the kitchen to get a warm cup of milk. Nothing worked, and she was fairly certain that nothing was going to be successful in aiding her to fall asleep. 

Taking her milk with her, Hermione crossed the dark hallways of Order headquarters and made her way to the Black family library. Harry had shown her the library the day she and Ron arrived, knowing that it would be something she'd appreciated. 

As Hermione stepped into the room, she paused to mutter a quiet "_Lumos_," before walking over to the small table set up in the center of the room. She set her cup on the table and fell into the seat beside it. 

She had been coming here almost every night for the last two weeks, and had, in this time, established a pattern of behavior. Habit dictated that she would sit before the table for a few moments with her milk staring at the walls of books around her. Eventually, she would discriminate one of the volumes from the rows and rows, lift her wand, and accio the book into her hand. Habit then dictated that she would sit at the table, nurse her milk, and read until she was finally exhausted enough that she could fall asleep in one of the library's chairs or until she simply passed out where she was. She had, in the past two weeks, awoken more than once slumped over the book on the table, a tiny puddle of drool marring its pages. 

The volume she'd selected this evening was thinner than most, and seemed to be a fictional piece. She sat with the book at the table, reading slowly and sipping her milk. It was rather relaxing, sitting there in the quiet and lowly lit room. The cushioning in her chair was very soft and she soon found herself sliding lower in it until she was curled up in a ball. 

She had been reading in the chair for about an hour when it started to rain. The soft pattering of the raindrops against the window and the occasional grumble of distant thunder only increased Hermione's sense of relaxation. 

Her eyes had just slipped close when she heard a clattering noise in the hallway. She sat up immediately, grabbing her wand up from the table. She heard another clatter a few seconds later, followed by a low groan. She stood from her seat and turned to face the door. She could hear dragging footsteps approaching the door to the library. She watched, wand out and poised, as the door handle to the library turned and the door open. 

A tall man, dressed in black, stumbled into the room. Hermione could not make out his face with the soft lighting, but she could certainly see that he appeared to be in pain, doubled over and barely able to walk. 

"Who are you?" Hermione demanded, disappointed at the squeakiness of her voice. 

The stranger lifted his head and glared at her. Hermione recognized that glare, and was relieved to see that this man was no stranger. He was, in fact, a sort of friend. 

"What are you doing out of bed, Miss Granger?" he asked, as he shuffled over to the couch that sat a few feet from the door. Hermione watched as he practically collapsed onto it before she too moved towards it. 

"Does it matter, Professor? Will you be taking points from Gryffindor?" she asked as she came to stand beside the couch where he now lay. 

"Yes," he replied as he glowered up at her. "Ten." 

She frowned at him as she studied his condition. He did not look too terrible. There were a few scratches across his face, a large bruise was forming near his temple, and he looked to mostly be exhausted and sore. Hermione was relieved to see that he did not look to be in any mortal danger. 

"You look like hell, Professor," she muttered as she knelt down beside the couch. 

"How very observant of you, Miss Granger," he said, eyeing her suspiciously as she settled herself beside him. "Why are you so close to me?" 

"Well, I have to get a good look at you if I'm to heal you," Hermione snapped back. 

"I don't need healing." 

"Yes," said Hermione, "You do. That's a nasty bruise, Professor. And it's certainly one that will attract attention from your colleagues. How would you explain it?" 

"I suppose I will just have to tell them the truth. Had a row with my wife, of course. And as I was wise enough to marry one who hits back…" he trailed off, smirking up at her, but wincing when she punched his side lightly. "Really, Miss Granger, violence is unnecessary." 

Hermione raised an eyebrow before reaching for her wand. She held it over the bruise and softly muttered a healing charm. It worked quickly. "Somebody has to defend your wife when she is unable to do it herself, Professor." 

"Indeed," Snape replied, giving her a sneer that could nearly pass for a smile as he struggled to sit up. After a few minutes of wincing and soft groans, he finally pulled himself up into the position he had desired to reach. "Miss Granger…" 

"Do you want something for the pain?" Hermione asked, cutting him off as she rose to her feet. 

Snape narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What do you have?" 

Hermione grinned down at him. "An assortment of poisons that will rid you of your pain once and for all, Professor." 

She was surprised to hear Snape laugh. "I would say it's expected save that you are a Gryffindor. And, I think it is fairly safe to say that Hermione Granger would never even consider murdering a teacher." 

"Oh, I don't know about that, Professor," Hermione replied. "You were quite nasty to me. And I was fairly sensitive about my teeth. There was of course that time you called me an, what was it? An insufferable know-it-all?" 

He frowned. "Oh don't give me that, Miss Granger. You wouldn't poison me." 

She just smiled, pleased that he sounded slightly nervous, and accioed the potion. "How did you end up here, Professor?" she said a few moments later as she watched the vial of pain-relief potion floating through the air towards her hand. She reached out and caught it, before handing it down to him. 

"A portkey, Miss Granger," he said as he uncorked the vial and downed the potion in one long gulp. 

"A portkey?" Hermione echoed. 

"Yes, Miss Granger," Snape replied. "Obviously, I was in no fit condition to apparate, so I used the portkey. I take it with me to every meeting and used it to leave when the situation moved beyond my control." 

"When you became injured?" Hermione supplied. 

"Yes," Snape responded, averting his gaze from hers, "and when it became evident that if I didn't leave immediately, I would not be leaving at all." 

"Oh," Hermione said, biting on her bottom lip. "Why did they want to kill you?" 

Snape sighed. "I've been found out, I'm afraid, Miss Granger. I am officially of no use to the Order." 

"Oh, don't say that, Professor," Hermione said quickly, stepping towards him. Hesitantly, she reached out and placed a hand onto his shoulder, patting him gently in a way she hoped was comforting. "Sirius thought that way and look where it got him." 

Snape snorted in reply. "Your bedside manner is awe-inspiring, Miss Granger." He sighed and struggled to sit up straighter. "I should be getting back to Hogwarts," he said after a few silent minutes. 

Hermione frowned. "I don't think you should go in your condition, Professor." 

He waved a hand at her concern. "Don't be silly, Granger. I am fine now. My concentration is perfect without the pain. I'll be able to apparate without difficulty." 

"Professor," Hermione began, allowing her voice to adopt the steely and motherly tone she had heard Molly Weasley use when making a final decision. "It's very late and the path to the castle from Hogsmeade will be very dark. They could be waiting for you there, and I refuse to send you to your death. No, you'll spend the night here and tomorrow Harry, Ron, or I will accompany you back to Hogwarts." 

"Miss Granger," Snape sighed, his exasperation showing, "I think your worry is unnecessary." 

"Better safe than sorry," she replied as she lifted her wand and silently transfigured the couch he was seated upon into a comfortable twin-sized bed. "Now, sleep well, Professor. You'll be able to go home in the morning." 

Snape frowned, but settled down into the bed under Hermione's watchful gaze. When she was satisfied that he would not sneak off, Hermione turned from his side and strode quickly to the door. "Good night, Professor," she said as she stood in the doorway. 

"Good night," she heard him say softly, "And thank you, Miss Granger." 

"You're welcome," Hermione replied before quickly muttering, "_nox_," and hurrying back through the house to the stairwell. 

Hermione climbed the stairs two at a time, eager to get back to her rooms in order to contact Albus Dumbledore. Hermione was quite certain Dumbledore would be more than interested in how his Potions Master had fared his evening out with the Death Eaters. 

She was surprised, though, to find Dumbledore's head already floating in her fireplace when she slipped into her room a few seconds later. "Headmaster!" she exclaimed. 

"Good evening, Miss Granger," Dumbledore responded, giving her a small grin. "Or good morning, I suppose." 

"Er, yes," Hermione said and smiled. "Good morning." 

"I believe you have something to tell me?" Dumbledore prompted. 

"Oh, yes. Yes, Professor Snape arrived here about an hour ago. He was injured, but I managed to heal most of it and gave him some of the pain relief potion we have stored here," Hermione said. "Oh, and I've asked him to spend the night here. I did not think it would be safe for him to go back to Hogwarts just yet." 

"I see," Dumbledore replied, nodding. "So, Severus's true loyalties have been revealed?" 

"Er, yes. He said they had," Hermione responded. 

Dumbledore merely nodded in response and was silent for a few moments. "I will wish a good morning then, Miss Granger, and suggest that you get some rest. You've had quite an eventful evening." 

"Yes," Hermione nodded, "thank you, Headmaster." 

With a small smile, Dumbledore's head vanished from the hearth. Hermione turned towards her bed and shuffled towards it. She fell into bed, and barely noticed that she was able to fall asleep without any difficulty. 

---- 

_Author's Note: I am breaking my own canon law and posting a work in progress. It's not something I really want to do, but I am forcing myself to do it. This story was supposed to be a one shot. It was supposed to stop after Snape thanked Hermione, but then it kind of snowballed into two chapters. And then into three. And after doing a bit of planning and plotting, it looks like it is going to be about ten. I like this story too much to not finish it. So, I am hoping that having chapters already posted will motivate me to continue working on it. _

So, you say, I care because? Well, you care because I don't know how frequently I will be updating it. I suppose I am making my excuses. Thus, I apologize in advance if updates aren't regular, my reason is that the story is not yet complete. I hope you'll forgive me. 

Thank you, as always, for reading. I hope you've enjoyed it.


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc. of the Harry Potter series are not mine. I just play with them.

**A Summer at 12 Grimmauld Place**  
_Part Two_

Hermione awoke the next morning a little after eight, and was amazed to find that she felt extremely well rested.  She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling of her room.  Like the rest of Grimmauld place, the bedroom dubbed by Harry as, simply, "'Mione's Room" had been scrubbed clean and restored to make it seem a bit more homely.  Hermione had been pleased with the results. 

Of course, the wallpaper was still peeling off of the walls in some spots, there was that oddly shaped watermark on the ceiling above her, and the wooden floors were so scuffed that no number of polishings would ever make them shine again, but the place no longer gave off an aura of death and decay.  Now it just seemed to have a pleasantly worn feel, like the quilt on her bed at home.  It was breaking down, but it was only because of overuse and most certainly not neglect.

Hermione stretched in her bed, luxuriating in the feeling of the muscles in her back lengthening.  She sat up, swung her legs over the side of the bed, and padded her way over to the door.

Opening her door and walking into the hallway, Hermione was surprised to find the scent of coffee already wafting through the air.  This meant that Ron and Harry had already woken up.  As she passed by their rooms, she looked through their open doors.  Both of their rooms were indeed empty, Ron's bed looking very slept in but very vacant and Harry's bed neatly made but also vacant.

Hermione wondered what would have taken them from their beds at such an early hour, but did not give it much thought.  She was distracted by the scent of coffee that was growing stronger as she made her way down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

She entered the kitchen a few seconds later with a smile plastered on her face in anticipation of her caffeine consumption.  When her eyes landed on the table, however, she nearly screamed.

Severus Snape sat before it, her pink monogrammed 'Hermione' mug in one hand and _The_ _Daily Prophet_ in the other.  Harry and Ron were nowhere to be seen.

Hermione cleared her throat and regained her composure as she took another step into the kitchen.  "Good morning, Professor," she said, willing herself not to scream at him for using her mug.

"Good Morning, Miss Granger," he replied, not taking his eyes off of the _Prophet_ and bringing her mug to his lips to take a noisy slurp of coffee.

Hermione ground her teeth together.  She hated slurpers.  Harry had slurped at one point in time, but she broke him of that habit the first summer she spent at the Burrow with him and Ron.  She had patience for many things, but she had absolutely no patience for those who slurped their drink.

"Do you have to do that, sir?" she asked through clenched teeth as she took another step into the kitchen.

His eyes flickered from the paper to her face, and she noticed that they widened as they did.  "Goodness, Granger. Do you always look like you've been run over by a Hippogriff in the morning?"

Hermione was fairly certain the vein in her neck was bulging now.  He was doing this on purpose; he had to be.  He was attempting to drive her mad on purpose.  He knew it would annoy her to use her mug. He must have known, somehow, that she hated slurpers, and then he had gone and insulted her appearance.  Well, she just wouldn't give him the satisfaction.  He would not know that he was bothering her.

Though, she could tell from the very prominent smirk on his face that he knew damn well he was getting to her.

"Do you know where Harry and Ron are, sir?" she asked as she strode purposefully over to the counter where the coffee pot was.  She took down Ron's yellow monogrammed mug from the cabinet where they were kept and poured her coffee into it.

"They were summoned by Albus this morning," he replied.

"I see," Hermione said as she picked up her mug and made her way back to the table from the counter.  She sat down on the bench opposite Severus, who sat reading again, and took a large sip from her mug.  Ingesting coffee was something that truly brought her pleasure.  There was nothing like coffee first thing in the morning.  Nothing.

"Professor," Hermione began when she realized something didn't fit.  His continued presence there didn't fit.  "Why didn't you go back to Hogwarts with Ron and Harry?"

Hermione was pleased to see his jaw clench.  So something _was_ the matter.  She imagined, then, that he was just taking his problems out on her by slurping, stealing her mug, and making comments about her appearance.

"I've been ordered to stay here for the present time," Snape replied, not raising his eyes from the paper, "while the situation is reevaluated."

"I see," said Hermione.  "So approximately how long will that be?"

She thought she saw his jaw tighten a bit more.  "As long as necessary.  The headmaster will contact me when I am able to return." He paused. "Though I rather suspect that I'll be able to return after Weasley and Potter have their meeting with the headmaster.

"But if you can't, then you'll be here for an indeterminate period of time?"

Snape frowned and turned the page of the paper with a bit more vigor than was absolutely necessary.  "Obviously."

"Well," said Hermione, as she set Ron's mug down with a clunk.  "That's exciting."

Snape's eyes met hers a second later.  "Well, I do apologize for the inconvenience, Miss Granger," he spat angrily.  "Pardon me for interrupting your kinky little ménage a trois holiday."

Hermione laughed.  "If that was what we were up to, Professor, I am sure we'd invite you in on it."  She paused to raise an eyebrow.  "Would you like that?  A lovely ménage a quatre with three of your favorite former students?"  Good lord, ménage a quatre?  What the hell was she on about? Was there even such a thing?

To her surprise, Snape just blushed and turned back to his paper. 

They spent the next few minutes seated silently at the table as he read and they drank their coffee.  Eventually, Hermione sighed absently.

"What?" Snape snapped, raising his eyes from the paper to glare at her.

"Nothing," Hermione said, surprised his sudden questioning.  "I didn't say anything."

"No, but that sigh spoke volumes.  What's the matter?"  Snape asked.

"Oh, nothing, I suppose."  Hermione replied.  "Bored, I guess.  This is fairly boring in comparison to my other mornings."

Snape raised an eyebrow in response. "How so?"

"Well, usually by now Ron and Harry are ambling in.  Then after sitting at the table and arguing for a few moments, one or both of them attempt to make breakfast," she smiled thinking about the particular morning Ron had set his pajama bottoms on fire, screaming like a girl as he danced around the kitchen in an effort to put out the flames.

"Pandemonium ensues?" Snape offered. 

"Yes," Hermione replied, glancing over to him.  "Usually."

"I see," said Snape.  "Well, I apologize for being so boring, Miss Granger.  I'll make a better effort next time."

"Gracious," Hermione sighed as she took a sip of her coffee.  "Is there any time of day when you're not a terribly sarcastic bastard?"

He snorted and shook the paper in reply.

They again sat silently, sipping their coffee.  This time, however, it was he who broke the silence.  "The headmaster told me you contacted him last night and reported on my whereabouts."

"Well, he lied then," Hermione said, not thinking that she was probably interrupting him.  "His head was waiting in my hearth when I went up to bed."

"Nonetheless, thanks are in order," Snape continued, looking at her meaningfully.  Hermione imagined he was hoping she would catch on without making him say the actual words.  She wasn't going to let him off that easy.

"Yes?" she said, leaning forward slightly.

She was surprised to see him blush once more.  "Thank you," he said gruffly, directing his gaze back to the paper.

Again there was silence, but not for long. Seconds after Snape had turned back to his paper, there were two very loud popping sounds, and Ron and Harry appeared in the middle of the kitchen.

"Really wish Dumbledore wasn't so keen on calling us up to Hogwarts at six in the bloody morning," Ron said as he collapsed on to the bench next to Hermione.  "Hey, you're using my mug."

"Yes, good morning to you, too," she replied.  "What did the Headmaster want?"

"Oh, you know," said Ron, grinning at her and Snape.  "Reminisce about old times. Have a nice cup of tea.  The usual."

"Weasley," Snape growled.  "When do I get to leave this hell hole?"

"Careful, Professor, or I may begin to think of you as an ungrateful houseguest," Harry said from where he stood rummaging through the refrigerator.  He pulled out a carton of eggs and brought it over to the stovetop.  "Ron, do you think you could work on making some toast?"

Ron had leapt up from his seat at Harry's request and was currently busying himself with the toast preparation while Harry was putting the skillet on the stove.  "So when does the Professor get to leave?" Hermione asked, knowing her friends had very limited short term memories.

"Er, well Professor," Ron began, turning away from the toaster.  "Dumbledore thinks it would be best if you just remained here for awhile.  Harry and I have to go back to Hogwarts after breakfast, you see.  And if you'd just give us a list, we'd be more than happy to bring back anything you'd need…"

Looking at Snape, Hermione could see why Ron had suddenly trailed off.  The man was staring at Ron as if he had just told him that he'd blown up his entire Potions lab.  "Weasley," Snape growled again, "are you telling me I am under some sort of house arrest?"

"Er, yes," said Ron, "Yes, I'm afraid that I am."

Watching as Snape's face grew redder and redder, Hermione suddenly became very worried. What if his blood pressure was already high?  For such an angry individual, it did not seem improbable.  It definitely would not be good if the Potions Professor went and died over his morning cup of coffee. "Professor," she began in a pleading tone, "keep calm.  You don't want to become, um, ill."

He turned his head to glare at her.  "And when exactly did you become a mediwitch, Miss Granger?"

"Professor!" Hermione said, standing from her seat.  She supposed she'd had enough of his attitude.  "It does not take a mediwitch to see that you are overreacting and at your age it could be dangerous to your health to get too worked up…"

"My _age_!?" Snape roared as he too stood to glower down at her.  "Miss Granger, you will not treat me as though I am a decrepit geriatric!  I am in the prime of my life, and contrary to the implications of your words, I am most certainly not beating down death's door!"

Hermione was not pleased to see her two best friends simply gawking at her and Snape instead of doing something to help.  "Professor," she said softly.  "I think you need to calm down."

He stood there, crossed his arms, and glared at her.  "Apologize."

She could not stop her jaw from dropping.  "For what exactly?"

"For insulting me.  You called me old," he said, nearly pouting.  For goodness' sake, the man was _nearly pouting_!

"Is that all it takes to insult you!?  Pointing out the obvious?"  Hermione asked.

"Well, it certainly seems to work on you," Snape snapped.  "You all but started crying when I said that you looked like hell."

"Ooh, you take that back, Severus Snape!  You know I did no such thing!"

"Then you take back what you said!  I am no old man, Hermione!"

"Sheesh," said Ron, reminding both Snape and Hermione of their present company.  "Get a room, will you?"

Hermione was temporarily distracted from screaming at Snape by the pressing need to glare at Ron.  She was not surprised to Snape doing the same.

"What Ron means to say," said Harry, seeing the possibility of the slaughter of a certain male Weasley, "is that you two really shouldn't fight considering that it's very likely you'll be spending a lot of time together over the next few weeks."

Snape snorted but did not say anything, and Hermione merely sighed.  When had Harry become the resident peace keeper?

"So," continued Harry, breaking the silence that had descended upon the group as he turned back towards the skillet, "who else likes their eggs over easy?"

"I do!" Ron responded cheerfully, as if the events of the last few minutes had never happened.

"I prefer mine sunny side up," Snape said, "but over easy will do."

Hermione suddenly thought she was going to explode.  She thought the very least Harry and Ron could have done would be to defend her.  "I'm going to shower," she said, turning from where she stood, stepping over the bench, and walking across the kitchen to the doorway.

"All right," Ron called after her as she went out into the hallway, "but your eggs will be cold!"

Hermione was slightly surprised to see Albus Dumbledore's head again floating in her fireplace when she emerged from her shower.  She knew she should be embarrassed that the headmaster was seeing her wrapped in a towel while she looked somewhat reminiscent of a drowned rat, but she was only slightly irked.  The appearance of Dumbledore's head only reminded her of the fact that she was going to be spending quite a bit of time in the company of yet another member of Hogwarts' staff.

"Good morning, Headmaster," Hermione said to the floating head.  She crossed her arms over her chest in an effort to make it known that she was less than pleased about the current situation and too make sure her towel did not slip.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore said in a terribly cheery tone.  "You are looking well this morning."

"Er," said Hermione.  "Thank you."

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore began again, the cheer in his voice replaced with something much graver.  "I think we need to have a discussion regarding the current situation with Professor Snape."

"All right," Hermione said as she perched herself on the edge of her bed.  "What about it?"

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter have informed me that you and the Professor were fighting this morning," Dumbledore said, and Hermione swore she thought she saw a hint of a smile on his face.

"We had a slight disagreement, yes," Hermione acknowledged.

"Indeed," said Dumbledore.  "Miss Granger, you are a member of the Order, are you not?"

"Um," said Hermione, "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore smiled.  "And I believe Professor Snape is as well?"

"Yes," Hermione nodded.

"That would make the two of you colleagues of sorts, would it not?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I suppose it would," Hermione admitted.

"And would create the expectation of the appropriate conduct between the two of you, I imagine," concluded Dumbledore.

Hermione blushed at his words.

"Would you bicker with any other Order members in that fashion, Miss Granger?"

Hermione thought for a moment before responding.  "Yes, sir, I would.  I believe I would bicker with Harry and Ron in that manner."

The Headmaster's smile grew.  "Harry and Ron aside, Miss Granger?"

Hermione frowned.  "No, sir, I would not."

"Then please, Miss Granger, will you refrain from bickering with Severus in that manner?" 

Hermione looked down at the floor, feeling very much like a scolded first year.  "Yes, sir."

"Excellent.  Now, onto the next bit of business.  Harry and Ron will be retrieving some of Professor Snape's personal effects and bringing them to him this evening.  Tomorrow, Harry and Ron will leave headquarters to do some work for the Order.  I am afraid, Miss Granger, that I must ask you to stay behind."

Hermione raised her head quickly to look at the Headmaster's.  "Stay behind, sir?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said, his tone very serious.  "I need you to stay with Professor Snape."

She felt she was going to start whining in a few moments.  "But sir, why do I need to stay with the Professor?"

"Do you recall what happened the last time we left one of our Order members alone in the headquarters, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione sighed.  "I'll stay with Professor Snape, then."  She did not add that she was less than thrilled at the prospect of spending the next few weeks baby sitting her Potions Professor, but she supposed the frown on her face conveyed the message well enough.

"Fabulous," Dumbledore said smiling.  "I thank you, Miss Granger.  Now, Severus will not take kindly to this house arrest.  He will probably be quite, well…" he paused, seemingly searching for the right words, "I imagine he'll be fairly cranky.  But I doubt he's nothing you can't handle.  You always seemed to have lovely people skills."

Hermione blushed and muttered, "Thank you, Headmaster."

"Certainly, Miss Granger, certainly.  Well, I must be getting back to work.  I hope you have a lovely day."  He paused and smiled. 

Hermione smiled back.  "Thank you, Headmaster.  I hope you have a nice day, as well."

Dumbledore nodded, and his head vanished from the fireplace a few seconds later.

Hermione seated herself on her bed, stared at the empty fireplace, and sulked.  Harry and Ron were going to spend the next few weeks doing some sort of important work for the Order that would end up being terribly interesting and fun, she just knew it.  And what was she going to be doing?  She was going to be cooped up in Order headquarters with a very nasty, middle aged bachelor.

Hermione sighed, thinking of the day she and her two best friends had been admitted into the Order of the Phoenix.  Dumbledore had called them assets to the war on Voldemort.  He'd said their individual talents would be highly useful to the group, and that they would be called upon to use them frequently.  He'd said he knew they would perform admirably.

Hermione wasn't dense.  She knew she was the one with the brains in her little trio.  She knew that she might never get to see much action with the Order, but she hoped at least she'd be able to partake in the planning of missions and such.  Defensive and offensive strategies maybe, or research into different weapons and spells that could be used to fight.

Instead, her first mission with the Order was to baby sit her former Potions Professor.

Hermione sighed again.  It was karma, she supposed.  Sometime in her past she had done something awful to someone else.  Maybe it was that _Petrificus Totalus_ she'd put on Neville in her first year.  Or maybe it was something else.  Lighting Snape on fire, perhaps?  Yes, that made more sense.

She'd lit the man on fire, and now she was paying for it.

-----

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading, and thanks to those of you have been kind enough to review._


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc. of the Harry Potter series are not mine. I just play with them.

**A Summer at 12 Grimmauld Place**  
_Part Three_

Hermione was surprised to find her first week of Snape sitting pass rather quickly. The day she had spoken with the Headmaster had gone on to be fairly uneventful. She'd spent much of it in her room, of course, and had only headed downstairs when she heard the boys return.

Dinner that night had gone on without a hitch. Harry and Ron were more than capable of keeping the conversation going with minimum input from her and Snape. In fact, she and Snape only seemed to have to speak one or two sentences the entire evening, for the boys were very enthusiastic about their upcoming work for the Order.

"It's top secret work," Ron said, his excitement obvious. "I can't believe out first assignment with the Order is to…"

"Ron," Harry would interrupt, telling him to shut up through the gravity of his tone. It went on for all of dinner. In Hermione's count, by dessert Ron had almost given away the secret thirteen times.

That night the boys packed what they'd need for the next few weeks, and tried to cheer Hermione up as best they could. Ron told her to be brave, but echoed the Headmaster's sentiments that Snape was nothing she couldn't handle. Harry was more comforting, promising to check in on her at least once a week.

The next morning they stood in the living room after breakfast and said their good byes. Hermione was struck by the realization that she was going to miss them very much. "I don't know why," she said as Ron pulled her into a tight embrace, "but I am really sad to see you go."

"'Course you are," Ron mumbled into her hair. "We'd feel the same way if we had to spend the next few weeks alone with that greasy git."

"Don't make the situation worse, Ron," Harry said from beside them. "Honestly Hermione, I doubt you'll even notice that Snape is around. You know he likes to make himself scarce. I'm sure he'll spend most of the time holed up in his room." He paused when Ron released Hermione and pulled her into his arms. "Anyway," he continued as he held Hermione, "I gave him permission to use one of the spare rooms as a potions lab. So, I'm fairly certain you won't see him at all, really."

Hermione sniffled against her best friend's chest. For some reason, the prospect of not seeing Snape at all made her feel worse, not better. "It'll all be fine," she said against Harry's chest.

"That's right," Harry said softly, planting a light kiss on the top of her head as he stepped out of the hug. "Everything will be fine."

Hermione smiled up at Harry. "All right," said Ron, "Let's get going. No use standing around."

"Right," said Harry, picking up his luggage. "See you later, Hermione," he said and disappeared with a gentle pop.

"All right, Hermione," said Ron. "You take care, and don't let Snape use my mug, all right? The git might break it on purpose or something."

"Ok, Ron," Hermione nodded, grinning at him. He smiled back before disapparating with a pop much louder than Harry's.

And so, Hermione Granger found herself to be standing in the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place feeling more alone than she had in her entire life. She spent the rest of the day busying herself as best she could. She started out by cleaning the kitchen, and after only a short time, found every inch of it spotless and shiny. She moved onto the living room. She vacuumed the carpet and dusted the furniture. Next came Harry and Ron's bedrooms. Ron had again left his bed unmade. Hermione stripped both of the boys' beds, though, and remade them with fresh sheets. Though she didn't know exactly when they'd be returning, she thought they might appreciate the effort.

She spent most of the afternoon cleaning the bathroom the boys shared. With enough bleach to burn her lungs and about four consecutive hours of work, Hermione finally cleaned the bathroom to the point that she was certain no alien life forms were breeding in the corners.

By the time she'd finished, it was time for supper. She walked through the silent house to the kitchen, and was not surprised to see no sign of Snape when she entered the empty room.

After making herself a sandwich and pouring a tall glass of pumpkin juice, Hermione settled herself at the table. She was looking at the copy of _The Daily Prophet _someone had left there when she suddenly felt uneasy. She hadn't seen Snape once the entire day. For all she knew, he could have left sometime in the middle of the night.

She didn't want to admit it, but she was concerned. What if he _had_ left, despite being ordered to remain where he was? Dumbledore couldn't put an electric fence around the house to keep Snape in like a dog, could he?

It wasn't that she wouldn't mind if he had snuck out and ended up being caught by a member of the Order. In fact it might be kind of funny. She could just see Dumbledore scolding Snape as if he were a first year. She might take some pleasure in seeing that.

But what if it wasn't a member of the Order who found him? What if a Death Eater found him first? Snape would be dead and who would be to blame? Well, apart from the Death Eater who did it, Hermione supposed Snape would be. He was the one who would have left despite being told to stay put. It would be his own fault.

Though, she would feel guilty if he turned up dead. She knew she would. She was partially responsible for Snape now. Albus Dumbledore had asked her to stay with him, and while the request was simple, she knew the implied one to be of greater importance. Dumbledore had asked her to take care of Snape, and if he died, she would have failed.

Hermione Granger did not like failing.

She pushed her half-eaten sandwich away from her and took a gulp of pumpkin juice. Just because she had not seen Snape did not mean he wasn't in the house. It was just like Harry had said, Snape liked to make himself scarce. And if Harry had given him a lab, then there was no reason for him to come out at all, was there?

She decided that she wouldn't worry until there was reason to do so. If she didn't see him in two days, then she'd go looking for him. Until then, she'd leave him to his own devices and hope he was quite happy.

For three nights since the arrival of her former professor, Hermione had been able to fall asleep with little trouble. On the fourth night, however, her insomnia returned with a vengeance.

She again tried everything. There was the usual sheep counting and the daydreaming. She'd even tried pacing around her room, but all that did was cause her to become even more alert and definitely did not tire her out. Finally, she gave up and left her room.

As she walked through the hallways, Hermione found the quiet to be rather disturbing. Usually, as she crept through the halls of the headquarters, it was to the rhythm of Ron's snoring. Ron snored very loudly, and never seemed to remember to close his door or place a silencing charm when he went to bed .

The first night she'd spent there, she was surprised to see that Harry kept his door open despite the noise. She supposed, though, that after seven years of sharing a dormitory, Harry had probably grown accustomed to Ron's snoring and might even miss it when it was gone.

However, there was no noisy snoring now. There was only the soft padding of her bare feet on the floor as she made her way through the house. She stopped by the kitchen to get her warm cup of milk before continuing on to the library.

When she opened the door to the library, the first thing she noticed was that the lights were already lit. And when she stepped into the room, she noticed something else. Severus Snape sat in her chair, at her table, and was slumped over a book, fast asleep.

She imagined if it were someone like Ron, she might think it cute. Actually, if it were Ron, she would think it more amazing than anything else. She was fairly certain Ron had never once set foot in the library in his entire stay in this house.

But that was unimportant. She supposed that if it were Ron or Harry or someone else she liked slumped over a book and sleeping peacefully at her table, she might find the situation charming. As it was, with Snape sleeping there, she found that she was just annoyed.

Hermione crossed over to the table and sat down in the chair opposite his, setting her cup of milk onto the table with a decided thunk. She was happy to see Snape lift his head immediately.

"Miss Granger?" he said, his voice groggy.

"Good evening, Professor," Hermione replied. "Or should I say good morning. I think it's just after midnight now."

"What?" Snape said, sitting upright and staring at her.

Hermione was surprised when he struck her as attractive. When he wasn't scowling, he could be said to be rather handsome. "It's just after midnight, Professor. You must have fallen asleep earlier on this evening."

"Indeed," Snape said as he ran a hand across his forehead.

"Where have you been, by the way? " Hermione asked, keeping her eyes on her milk.

"What do you mean, Miss Granger? I've been here, obviously." Snape replied, his voice regaining its usual sardonic overtones.

"Well," said Hermione, glancing up at him, "I haven't seen you since we all had dinner together the day before yesterday. I've been worried about you."

Snape shrugged, though his eyes were narrowed suspiciously. "I've been working, Miss Granger. Keeping busy so that I don't go mad."

"Oh," she said. "I see."

"What have you been doing?" he asked.

It was her turn to shrug, doing her best not to wonder why he cared. "Cleaning, mostly. I did a bit of reading yesterday, but nothing other than that really."

He nodded. "The headmaster didn't assign you some inane task?"

"No," Hermione said, frowning. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Snape sighed. "He's just fond of it. A favorite pastime, I think, driving people insane by giving them pointless tasks to complete."

"I see," Hermione replied.

"Mmm," said Snape.

Hermione did her best to ignore the uncomfortable silence that immediately descended upon them. She first focused her attention on her milk, imagining she could watch the heat leaving it slowly. The she turned her gaze to the bookshelves. She wasn't sure which book she'd read tonight, and at the moment, she wasn't exactly sure she was up for much reading. It seemed odd to be reading with someone else in the room and did not think she would be comfortable doing so.

"Tell me, Miss Granger," said Snape, distracting her from her thoughts. "Why didn't you go with your friends?"

Hermione cleared her throat. To tell the truth or not? It was quite the dilemma. "I was asked not to leave headquarters, sir," she said. It was a half truth, and hopefully that would be enough.

"Ah," he said, nodding. "They kept you here to watch me."

"Oh, I doubt that," she responded quickly. "They know you're perfectly capable of watching over yourself."

"Yes, but they don't want me getting depressed like Black did."

Hermione sighed. "No, I doubt the Headmaster would want that."

Snape raised an eyebrow and seemed to inspect her face for a moment. "Miss Granger," he said softly, "may I ask you a personal question?"

"Um, yes," she replied, "yes, all right." What would he ask her? Oh, goodness, what if he confronted her about stealing from his stores in second year? She supposed she could tell him the truth; he couldn't have her expelled now. Though, he could still become very angry.

"Which one of your housemates are you currently involved with? Weasley or Potter?" he asked, staring at her from across the table.

Hermione felt her cheeks turn red. She certainly hadn't been expecting that question. "Neither, sir."

"Oh come now, Miss Granger. You can't honestly expect me to believe that. You must be romantically attached to one of them."

"But, I'm not, sir. I'm not at all," she said, still blushing.

"Hmm," said Snape, sitting back in his seat and watching her carefully. "Why not?"

Hermione sighed. She hated explaining this to people. "Harry and Ron are like brothers to me. My feelings towards them are very much platonic. In our sixth year, Ron and I tried dating, but it just didn't work out. There wasn't anything there. He kissed me and there was nothing," she paused and shrugged. "Just nothing."

"Well, what did you expect would happen?" he asked, leaning forward slightly in his seat.

"Oh I don't know," Hermione said and felt her cheeks reddening again. This was not a conversation she ever expected to have with Severus Snape. "Something more, maybe. At least some surge of feeling, whether it be disgust or joy or I don't know. I just thought I might feel _something _instead of nothing."

It was slightly disconcerting when Snape just watched her instead of saying anything. After a few moments of being silently observed, Hermione cleared her throat. "Can you please stop staring at me like that, Professor?"

Snape blinked. He opened his mouth and then shut it. A few moments later he opened it again. "I'm not your professor anymore, Miss Granger."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Hermione said.

"Do you think," Snape began, looking away from her and clearing his throat. "Do you think you might call me Severus?"

Hermione's jaw dropped before she even had time to think about it. She watched the man who sat across from her in a stunned silence as he lifted his eyes quickly to her face, then again averted his gaze as a blush rose on his cheeks.

"Why?" she asked, softly. Why on earth would he ask her to do such a thing? The headmaster had warned her that Snape might be a bit nasty in this situation, but apparently he had been very wrong. She never would have thought Snape to be the kind of man to make the best of poor circumstances, but here he was, practically asking her to be his friend.

He shrugged, but she noticed that the blush on his cheeks deepened. "When one considers the intimacy of our situation, Miss Granger, it makes sense that we call each other by our first names. I think that when people live together they often refer to each other in that way."

She smiled. "So when Harry and Ron come back you'll be calling them by their first names, too?"

Snape looked up at her and scowled, the flush fleeing from his cheeks. "I most certainly will not!"

She laughed in response. "But you will call me Hermione, won't you," she paused to grin at him, "Severus?"

He blushed again. "Yes," he replied quietly, "Hermione."

Though she wasn't quite sure why, Hermione simply laughed at this, and was quite pleased to see Severus grin back at her sheepishly.

----

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading, and thank you so very much for all of the kind reviews I have received. Your words are very encouraging. I'm happy to report that the story has been finished, and now just needs to be tweaked and edited. So, I should be posting updates fairly regularly, in case you are interested. Thanks again!_


	4. Part Four

Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc. of the Harry Potter series are not mine. I just play with them.

**A Summer at 12 Grimmauld Place**  
_Part Four_

After their second evening together in the Library, Hermione and Severus soon began spending their mornings together. And after about two weeks, the pair established a sort of routine.  
  
Severus tended to awake first, unless he had been up late the night before working on an experiment. It was established, though, that whoever awoke first would make the coffee. This morning was no different from the others, and when Hermione ambled into the kitchen, she was not surprised to see Severus sitting at the kitchen table with Harry's blue monogrammed mug in one hand and his copy of the _Prophet_ in the other.  
  
"Good morning, Severus," Hermione said as she walked past the table where he sat to the kitchen counter.  
  
"Hermione," he said in acknowledgement.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" she asked as she poured coffee into her mug, which Severus had thoughtfully set out for her.  
  
"Tolerably," he replied.   
  
She smiled at him, though he did not see it as his nose was buried in the paper. She sat across from him at the table, and took a sip of her coffee. "Any good news?"  
  
He cleared his throat. "Yes, I suppose. But not in the paper."  
  
"Not in the paper?" Hermione echoed.  
  
"Indeed," he replied, folding the paper closed and setting it down on the table. He picked up a piece of parchment that had been lying nearby. "Albus wrote me. It seems that the prodigal sons are returning."  
  
Hermione grinned at this news. "When?"  
  
Severus sighed and frowned. Hermione waited; he had a tendency to be a bit dramatic when giving information. "Today, apparently."  
  
"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed. "That's wonderful news!"  
  
"Most wonderful," Severus said dryly, but made no effort to hide the amused smirk on his face.  
  
"You know you've missed them both," Hermione teased.  
  
"Yes," he nodded. "I am quite looking forward to having people around to cook my eggs for me."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Oh, Severus," she sighed.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?" he asked, smiling at her.  
  
She smiled back. "Our mornings will never again be peaceful, you know."  
  
"I know," he said and sighed. "I will mourn the loss."  
  
"We'll have to find another time of day to reserve for quiet and for intelligent conversation," she said.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "When exactly do we have intelligent conversation, Hermione?"  
  
"Severus!" she exclaimed, in mock exasperation. "Fine, I'll clarify. We'll have to reserve another time for conversation that does not consist of quidditch, food, quidditch, Pansy Parkinson's lovely breasts, oh and did I happen to mention quidditch?"  
  
"Mmm, yes, might have done," Snape replied, grinning at her.   
  
Hermione felt herself blushing at his tone and at that smile. During their mornings together, Hermione had discovered that Severus Snape had many different smiles. This particular smile always made her blush and feel incredibly attractive. In truth, she very much liked it.  
  
"Um," she began, clearing her throat as she realized he was staring at her. "Did the headmaster say what time they would be arriving?"  
  
Severus must have realized this as well, for his gaze suddenly dropped down to inspect the surface of the table. "Sometime this afternoon, I believe," Severus replied with a frown.  
  
"Oh don't look so upset, Severus. They aren't that bad," Hermione said.  
  
"What?" he said, looking up at her quizzically.  
  
"You frowned when you told me when they were coming back," Hermione explained, smiling at him. "Subconscious reaction?"  
  
"Um, no…that is to say…" he trailed off and sighed, looking rather uncomfortable. "What are your plans for today?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow at the abrupt change of subject, but did not question it. "I don't know, now. Make sure their rooms are ready, I suppose, and then maybe do a bit of reading. What about you?"  
  
He shrugged, still looking away from her. "I suppose I will do some work in my lab."  
  
"You don't sound terribly enthusiastic about the idea," Hermione observed.  
  
He shrugged again and seemed to refuse to look at her. "I'm feeling a bit off, today."  
  
Hermione felt a pang of concern instantly manifest in her chest. "Well, maybe you should just rest, then. Take a nap or you could come read in the library with me."  
  
His eyes shot up to meet hers, bright at first but dimming almost immediately. "Yes, perhaps."  
  
Hermione gave him her best encouraging smile, the one she'd used on Neville in many of Severus's classes, and reached over to pat his hand lightly. "Maybe I'll see you later, then," she said as she rose from the table.  
  
"Maybe," she heard him echo as she walked out of the room.  
  
After quickly straightening up the boys' rooms, Hermione headed down to the library. She accioed a few books off of the shelves, and settled herself upon the couch that Snape had slept on a few weeks earlier. She had been reading for about two hours when she took a break to stand up and stretch.  
  
When Severus walked into the library, he raised an eyebrow as he looked at her standing there with her arms extended above her head. "What are you doing, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Stretching," she replied, bringing her arms down. "I have to stretch occasionally when I read."  
  
"I see," Snape replied, smirking.  
  
Hermione smiled at him and settled herself back on the couch, watching as he walked from the doorway and seated himself on the opposite end of the sofa. "So what have you been up to?"  
  
"Experiments," he replied. "And I took your advice and took a bit of a nap."  
  
"Do you feel any better?" she asked.  
  
"Well, a bit. I really just had to collect my thoughts," he paused to sigh. "Anyway, I've come a conclusion."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow. "A good conclusion or a bad conclusion?"  
  
He shrugged. "The best conclusion, I suppose. The correct one, at least."  
  
"You know," Hermione said, smiling at him, "I would not have imagined that you often have dilemmas when making decisions, Severus Snape. I always thought everything would be very black and white in your world."  
  
"That only shows that you know next to nothing about me, Miss Granger," he replied with a frown. "But often, yes things are very clear cut for me as I do not tend to allow my emotions to get in the way of my decision making."  
  
Hermione frowned. "Were your emotions involved in this decision?"  
  
"Yes," he sighed, "I'm afraid they were. In fact, they seemed to want to be the driving force in this decision, but I could not let them be."  
  
Hermione did not know if she was pressing for too much information. She knew that Severus was a rather private individual. Well, rather a _very_ private individual and she did not want to make him feel uncomfortable by her pursuing the subject. She decided to push on, though, knowing that if he no longer wanted to discuss the matter, he would simply say so. "Why not?"   
  
"Because, Miss Granger," he began, looking at her so earnestly that Hermione could not help but feel he was trying to convey a message with his gaze, "My emotions were leading me down a path that would make me quite happy, I believe, but it is a path that is forbidden to me."  
  
Hermione froze suddenly understanding. "Why?"  
  
He sighed. "It's an immoral path. Not to mention, it is an illegal one."  
  
She could feel her heart start to pound, and ignored the urge to begin screaming at him. Didn't he see how ridiculous this was? Why was he even tempted? The dark arts did have a certain allure, she was sure, and she supposed that leaving Voldemort's side completely would be rather difficult. She had been certain, though, so certain that Snape had left the dark side for good. And now, here he was practically confessing to her that he was tempted to go back to the Dark Lord.  
  
"Well," she said, trying not to sound like she was about to lecture him. "You will have to be strong, Severus, and remind yourself each day what is for the best and whose side is the best," she said, hoping he would understand that she knew what he was trying to say.  
  
He gave her a very confused look. "Right."  
  
"Oi, Harry!" a loud voice said suddenly from the doorway, "They're here in the library!" Hermione turned her gaze from Severus to look to the doorway and saw Ron strolling in, looking tan and very happy. "So," he said grinning at the two of them as he spread his arms open, "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, launching herself off of the couch and into his arms. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
"You too, Hermione," he said, pushing her back. "Do you like my tan? Isn't it great? I've never gotten so dark in my life. Usually it's just freckles, you know, but this time I actually got tan!"  
  
"Yes," she said, laughing. "It's beautiful, Ron."  
  
"What do you think, Professor?" Ron asked, turning to where Snape still sat on the couch.  
  
Severus sneered. "It's magnificent, Weasley."  
  
Ron grinned back at him. "Oh thanks, Professor."  
  
Snape grunted in reply.  
  
"Talkative as ever, Professor?" Harry said as he walked into the room.  
  
"Indeed," Snape said to Harry.  
  
"Oh, now you leave Severus alone, Harry," Hermione said, placing her hands on her hips. "He's not feeling very well today."  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged a look of surprise. "All right," said Ron, giving his evil grin to Hermione before turning to look at the professor. "Harry's awfully sorry," he paused, the grin growing, "_Severus_."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, glancing quickly at Severus. He did not say a word; he simply narrowed his eyes and gave Ron a look that could only be described as sinister.  
  
"What?" said Ron, looking from Snape to Hermione and continuing to grin at them. "I was only teasing. So what do you two think of Harry's tan? Nowhere near as good as mine, right?"   
  
Hermione was distracted from her friends when she saw Severus suddenly stand from the couch. "If you'll excuse me," he said as he frowned and walked past all of them and out of the room.  
  
"Look what you've done!" Hermione said, glaring at Harry and Ron in turn.  
  
"What's it matter?" Ron asked as he walked over and took the seat on the couch Snape had just vacated.  
  
"It matters because Severus is having a rough day and he might have needed some companionship," Hermione said. "And the two of you go and embarrass him!"  
  
"Hermione," Harry said softly as he came to stand next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Snape'll be fine. He probably just couldn't stand looking at me or Ron anymore. Don't worry about him."  
  
"Yeah!" said Ron. "And why are you so concerned about Snape, anyway?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "He said he wasn't feeling well, and he said some things to me…"  
  
"What things?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing and his grip on her shoulder growing tighter.   
  
"Oh, um…" Hermione didn't know whether or not she should tell them her suspicions. Now it seemed like she may have been overreacting, but that look and his words…  
  
"Listen, Hermione," said Ron from the couch. "We're not totally dense. We've seen the way he looks at you."  
  
"Right," said Harry, "and if he's laid one hand on you, we'll throw him right out of here. Even if the Headmaster wants him to stay here, Snape has to stay in line if he's to be welcome in my home."  
  
She felt her eyebrows rise. "What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, staring at them.  
  
"Snape," said Ron, "and what he said to you."  
  
"Oh, it wasn't anything like that!" Hermione exclaimed, catching on. "He just said some things about his emotions leading him down an immoral and illegal path, and he said that he'd come a decision to not go down that path."  
  
"Right," said Harry, "not to go down the path that leads to you."  
  
"Duh," said Ron, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, Hermione, I thought you were supposed to be the clever one."  
  
"What?" Hermione said. "No, you two are wrong. He can't possibly….I mean, _look_ at me and then of course he's an adult and…" She trailed off as images from past few weeks suddenly flooded her mind. There were snippets of conversations over coffee, smiles in the library, her mug set out for her in the morning, and those looks, the ones that seemed to be desperately trying to convey something to her. Something he could not say aloud.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione as the truth suddenly hit her. "Oh, dear."  
  
"Well," began Ron, "it's too bad we aren't in school anymore. This really could have been good for our marks."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione and Harry yelled at the same time.  
  
"What?" he replied, holding up his arm to inspect it. "Would you take a look at this tan…"  
  
Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Listen, Hermione, you just need to be careful. If Snape does fancy you, you don't want to lead him on. It would only hurt him in the end. I mean, being his friend is all right. He could certainly use a friend, but you don't want to get too close to him. It's just not safe."  
  
"Not safe?" Hermione echoed, suddenly and inexplicably growing angry. "Not safe? Harry, are you mad? If I was worried at all about whether or not being someone's friend was safe, I would have avoided you like the plague. But I didn't, did I? Some friendships are worth the effort, Harry, no matter what the cost. I'll continue to be Severus's friend whether it's safe or not.   
  
"You don't know how refreshing it is to have someone to talk about something other than quidditch and women. You have no idea how much I value the friendship I've developed with Severus. I mean, sure, it's a bit tense sometimes. He has that tendency to be an absolute bastard. And, sometimes I hate him, but other times I don't. And that's all right. It's all right, Harry, because when we don't hate each other, Severus and I get on really well." She paused to take a deep breath, realizing both of her friends were gawking at her, but not really caring. "And that's what's important."  
  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed in a scandalized tone. "You _fancy_ Professor Snape?!"  
  
"Did I say that Ron!? Did I bloody well say that I fancy him!?" Hermione yelled at her friend as she completely lost her temper.  
  
He shook his head slowly. "No, but…"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and attempted to regain control over her emotions. "But what Ron? I said I didn't hate him, and that's exactly what I meant," she said, no longer yelling. "Now look you two, I am sorry for yelling at you, but you had to hear me out. Now, could we please just let it rest?"  
  
"Sure, Hermione," Harry said quickly, taking a step towards her. "We didn't mean to upset you. I mean, we were happy without Snape, and I want us to be happy again when he leaves. We just want to be sure that you were happy with the way things were before he moved in."  
  
Hermione sighed and looked at her two best friends, giving them the brightest smile she could manage. "I am. Really, I am."  
  
They smiled back, believing that she was truly happy with the prospect of living without Snape. She only wished she could believe it, too.


	5. Part Five

Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc. of the Harry Potter series are not mine. I just play with them.

**A Summer at 12 Grimmauld Place**  
_Part Five_

Hermione slept fairly well that night, despite the fact that she kept dreaming about a certain Potions Professor. She awoke the next morning rather late, feeling refreshed.  
  
"This coffee is great, Professor," she heard Ron say as she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. "How are those eggs coming, Harry?"  
  
"Fine," Harry replied, as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh morning, Hermione," he added as he glanced over his shoulder.  
  
"Good morning," she replied.  
  
"Hey, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "Now what do you think of my tan now that you see it in the morning light? Definitely a golden, Adonis type glow, right?"  
  
"Right," she replied, smiling at him. "Good morning, Severus," she said softly as she shuffled past the table towards the counter.  
  
He grunted in reply, not looking up from his paper which Hermione thought was actually a good thing, as he had no way of seeing the blush that had suddenly blossomed on her cheeks.  
  
"Guess what we did, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed from the table as she poured her coffee into her waiting mug.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, as she added milk and sugar to her coffee.  
  
"We made Professor Snape his own mug! Didn't we, Harry?" said Ron.  
  
"Yes, we sure did," Harry replied as he began dishing scrambled eggs onto plates.  
  
"That was very nice of you," Hermione commented as she took her coffee and headed back to the table. She seated herself next to Ron and across from Severus and saw that his hand was indeed wrapped around a red mug. "Did you monogram it?"  
  
"Of course we did!" Ron exclaimed. "Go on, Professor, show her the monogram."  
  
With a loud sigh, Snape took his hand away from the mug, but did not remove his eyes from the paper. Hermione saw that the red mug bore the name 'Severus' proudly. "That's lovely boys," she said, taking a sip of coffee. "I'm sure Professor Snape appreciates the gesture."   
  
Ron beamed and Snape snorted in response.  
  
"Soup's up," said Harry cheerfully as he set a plate of eggs and toast before each of them. They all mumbled thank you, and Ron dug in at once. "Ron, don't you have something to share with Hermione and the Professor?" Harry asked as he took a seat next to Snape.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Ron through a mouthful of egg.  
  
"Swallow first!" Harry demanded.  
  
Ron nodded, waving his fork at Harry. He chewed and swallowed his eggs before continuing to speak. "My mum flooed me last night. Everyone's coming round before the meeting tomorrow."  
  
"Everyone?" said Severus, raising an eyebrow as he peered over his paper.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, shoveling more egg into his mouth. "Charlie's in the country, you know. Bill should be coming. The twins, of course," he continued, not noticing the tiny bits of egg that occasionally sprayed from his mouth. "Ginny, too. Percy might even stop by."  
  
"And your parents?" Severus asked.  
  
Ron finally swallowed. "Yeah, them too, of course."  
  
"Well," Snape said, turning his attention back to the paper.  
  
"It will be very nice to see everyone," Hermione said, smiling at Ron who gave her a very eggy grin in response.  
  
"Ron and I got to stop by the Burrow on our way back from our Order business," Harry supplied. "Got to see Charlie. He asked about you, Hermione."  
  
"He did?" Hermione asked, unable to stop herself from blushing and keep the squeaky tone of her voice. She was aware of Snape watching her, but she kept her eyes on Harry.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry after he swallowed a bite of toast. "Wanted to know how you were doing and if you were still terribly cute."  
  
"I told him you were fine and that you'd recently become devastatingly gorgeous," Ron said, grinning at her again.  
  
Hermione's reply to Ron was lost to the sound of Severus's fork falling onto his plate with a loud clatter.   
  
"You all right there, Professor?" Ron asked.  
  
"Fine, thank you, Weasley," he replied as he glared down at his plate. Hermione had a feeling he was avoiding Ron's gaze.  
  
"What do you think of our little Hermione, Professor?" Ron asked. "Devastatingly gorgeous or what?"   
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, feeling her cheeks blaze.  
  
"Come on, Professor," Ron continued, ignoring Hermione. "What do you think of her? Or, I know, let's go around the table. Harry! You're first mate. What's your verdict?"  
  
"Hmm," said Harry, tapping the handle of his fork against his chin. "I think Hermione has definitely blossomed, Ron. She's quite lovely."  
  
"You hear that Hermione? You're quite lovely!" Ron exclaimed, smiling at her. "That's nice. Ok, my turn. I hope you're thinking, Professor, you're up next."  
  
"Weasley," Severus growled, again raising his eyes from the paper to glare at Ron. Hermione tried not to notice the blush that colored his cheeks.  
  
"Well, like I said before," Ron said, "I think Hermione is just gorgeous now. It's really too bad that little affair we had in sixth year didn't work out." He paused to give a dramatic sigh. "All right, Professor, you're on. What do you think of Hermione?"  
  
Snape sighed, folding up his paper and setting it down on the table. "I can't answer that question, Weasley."  
  
"What!?" said Ron. "Why not? Of course you can, don't be silly. And once you have, Hermione will tell us what she thinks of all of us."  
  
"She'll do what!?" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"It's only fair, Hermione," Harry said, nodding. "Ok, Professor, your turn."  
  
Snape again sighed, and raised his gaze to meet Hermione's. "I think she's beautiful," he murmured.  
  
"There you go!" Ron exclaimed, grinning at everyone. "Professor Snape thinks she's beautiful. It's not just us then."   
  
Hermione barely heard what Ron said, however, as she was too busy staring at Snape in disbelief. He thought she was beautiful. _Beautiful_. Not many people thought she was beautiful. Ron and Harry would tell her that she was lovely, but it meant about as much to her as when her mother said it. It was obligatory for them to say. But when Severus Snape said it, well, it was something completely different. He probably meant it; she did not think Severus Snape was the type of person to tell lies to simply be nice.  
  
"All right, Hermione," Ron said, tearing her from her thoughts. "Your turn. Start with Harry."  
  
"Harry?" she said, suddenly remembering what it was he was asking her to do. "Oh, all right. Harry, you're very attractive. Your eyes are lovely and you're very sweet. Any girl would be lucky to have you."  
  
"Thanks Hermione," Harry said, smiling at her. "That's really nice of you."  
  
She smiled back. "And Ron, your turn now?"  
  
"Yes!" Ron said, leaning towards her eagerly. "Do your worst."  
  
"Ron," she began, "You're adorable. Very attractive, just like your brothers. You're charming and fun." She paused and shrugged. "You're just a great guy."  
  
"Ha!" said Ron, looking at Harry. "I'm a 'great guy,' Harry. Were you a great guy? No, you most certainly weren't."  
  
"Ron, shut up," Hermione said, laughing at her friend.  
  
"Yeah, all right," he said, smiling at her again. "Ok, the Professor now. What do you think of good old Snape?"  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, blushing and looking down at the tabletop.  
  
"Please, Miss Granger," Severus began, causing her to bring her gaze up to meet his. "Do not feel obligated to answer that question. Unlike our friends here, I do not need your compliments to validate my existence."  
  
Hermione felt Ron tense beside her, but she saw what Snape's words really were. He was afraid; he was afraid of what she might say and afraid that she might lie out of kindness. "I think," she began, as if she had not heard what he'd said. "I think Severus might be the handsomest man I've ever met."  
  
They all stared at her once she'd finished. Harry's eyes widened and Ron's mouth fixed itself into a large grin. Severus simply gazed at her, seeming to inspect her. She seemed to pass inspection, though, as a few seconds later, his eyes looked downwards to the table and a fresh flush colored his cheeks.  
  
It was Ron who first recovered his voice. "Hermione, Snape can't be the handsomest! You've forgotten Lockhart!"  
  
Hermione laughed and after a few seconds, the rest of her companions joined in. "Ron," she said once she'd calmed down. "Just shut up."  
  
The Weasleys arrived the next morning almost immediately Ron and Hermione had finished washing up the breakfast dishes. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were very happy to see Hermione. Ginny seemed enthusiastic to meet again with her friend, and the twins had greeted her in a very friendly manner.  
  
Mr. Weasley had greeted Snape in the same way he usually did, a respectful handshake and a soft inquiry after his health. Mrs. Weasley gave Severus a huge hug, and announced how happy she was that he had managed to get away from the Death Eaters alive. Hermione had nearly laughed when she watched Severus blush in the arms of Molly Weasley, patting her back gently and looking like he'd rather be absolutely anywhere else. The twins had greeted their former professor civilly, which Hermione thought to be awfully good of them, and Ginny had said hello kindly and respectfully, as she usually did.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley," Harry began after everyone had taken a seat at the kitchen table, and he'd began serving drinks. "I was really hoping Bill, Charlie, and Percy would make it out to London."  
  
"Oh, I was too, Harry dear," she replied, sighing, "but poor Bill was suddenly called back to Egypt and Charlie had already promised to spend the weekend with another friend of his."  
  
"And Percy?" Ron asked.  
  
"Working of course, Ron," said Fred, as he thanked Harry for the drink he'd just poured him. "It's all Percy ever does."  
  
"Speaking of which," said Harry as he poured pumpkin juice into a glass for George, "do either of you ever go to work anymore? I always seem to be running into you when you should be working."  
  
George shrugged. "It's difficult with the war. Business is slow. Nobody seems to be too interested in jokes."  
  
"But that doesn't mean there's not work to be done," Fred added. "In fact, we'd best get back to the shop as soon as the meeting ends. We just wanted to stop in and say hello to everyone. Especially you, Hermione," Fred said as he settled his gaze on her. "You know, Charlie's been asking after you."  
  
Hermione blushed. "So everyone keeps saying. I wish I knew why."  
  
George smiled at her. "Well, you see, Fred and I were discussing you with him. Telling him how close you and our Ronnie are. We're all just dying to know when you'll be married and when we'll get to be uncles."  
  
Hermione was saved from responding by Professor Snape suddenly coughing and sputtering on his pumpkin juice. Arthur, who had been quietly discussing some of the recent additions to his plug collection with Harry, was the first to leap to the Professor's side, hauling him out of his seat and wrapping his arms around Snape's waist.  
  
"Muggles do this all the time!" Arthur announced as he attempted to perform what Hermione thought to be a rather rough looking version the Heimlich on Severus. "No need to worry, it's quite simple and will save his life!"  
  
"Arthur!" Severus attempted to roar, but had difficulty as Arthur's arms were periodically tightening around his chest, cutting off much of his oxygen supply. "I'm not choking!"  
  
"What?" said Arthur, relaxing his grip so that his arms settled loosely around Severus's waist. "I thought you were."  
  
"If I were choking, I would not have made any noise," Severus said softly as he struggled to breathe normally again.  
  
The twins were the first to erupt into laughter, and they were soon followed by the rest of the gathered group. Severus even allowed himself a small chuckle.  
  
"Well," said Arthur, patting Severus good-naturedly on the back. "No real harm done and better safe than sorry, anyway."  
  
"Indeed," Severus said, giving him a small smile. "Well, while it has been nice seeing all of you, I am afraid I have had more than enough adventure for one morning, and I have an experiment waiting. I wish you all good day," and with a short nod, he turned and strode quickly from the room.  
  
"Oh dear," said Mrs. Weasley once he'd gone. "I hope we haven't embarrassed him."  
  
Ron shrugged. "I doubt it. Harry and I have done much worse to him since he's been here and he's never acted as though we'd embarrassed him. You know, Snape's a fairly decent guy, actually. Never would have thought it, but he's agreeable enough."   
  
"Severus has always been kind to your mother and me," Arthur said as he settled himself back into his seat at the table. "He's a good man. Very brave."  
  
The conversation turned almost immediately back to Arthur's plug collection and Hermione found her concentration drifting. She paid some attention to the conversation, interjecting bits and pieces whenever she was called upon to do so, but mostly her mind strayed to thoughts of a man who was currently hidden away in another part of the house.  
  
They were right, she thought. Ron's assessment of Snape was rather accurate. She would never have thought the cruel, sarcastic man who had taught her Potions could be so pleasant. She never would have thought that a smile from him could make her blush, that a well timed look from could leave her reeling, and that the sound of his voice pronouncing her name could leave her short of breath.  
  
Snape was a mystery, and though she was not comfortable admitting it, he was a mystery she was eager to solve.

----

_Author's Note: Once again, thank you so very much for reading and for all of the wonderful reviews this story has received. You are all too sweet. I think I should be posting the rest of the story in sets of two chapters. I am afraid the end needs a great deal of work as this story will be doing something I have avoided with everything else I've written: turning serious towards the end. So, as this is something new for me, I am going to try to take great care and the time (like, maybe two days between updates? hehe) to do it right. Or, as right as I possibly can. _

_Anyway, I wanted to address something else that has been noted in reviews by Rachel and Evie Black, and that is Snape's awful tendency to be nice. The only way I can justify this is that I imagine Snape to be almost like Mr. Darcy in that he might be a very different man when he's in love with someone in comparison to the not-so-friendly one he is when he's not. Hopefully this is justification enough. If not, well, we'll just call him OOC and be done with it. Ron, too. Poor, dear Ron. I have no idea what I've done to him._

_Well, thanks, as always, for reading!_


	6. Part Six

Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc. of the Harry Potter series are not mine. I just play with them.

**A Summer at 12 Grimmauld Place**  
_Part _ _Six_

Hermione seated herself in the corner of the Library for this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. She liked sitting here on the outer edge of the crowd. Harry and Ron were usually towards the middle of the group, but Hermione had always considered this logical. Harry was always to be found sitting on the right hand side of Dumbledore and Ron, the ever present sidekick, was always seated beside Harry. She supposed she might possibly come next in the hierarchy if she were to bother with such things. Instead she sat herself in her corner where she was comfortable, and where she could observe everyone and not be observed herself.  
  
She was early to this meeting, coming in long before most of the others did. Not long after she entered, Dumbledore did and seated himself in the large chair before the fire. Harry followed soon after, and then the others starting coming in hordes. The time prior to meetings was often used for socializing, but Hermione preferred to remain in her seat, limiting her conversations to simply politely greeting those who said hello to her.  
  
After a few minutes, people began to find their seats, indicating the beginning of the meeting was approaching. Nobody really noticed Severus Snape slip into the room at the last minute. Only one noticed him glance around the room for a seat. Only one noticed that the only seat available was next to hers: the empty spot on the loveseat she occupied. Only Hermione watched with baited breath as he crossed the library to her usually solitary corner and seated himself beside her.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered softly in greeting.  
  
"Severus," she replied, just as quietly.  
  
"Well, now that everyone has arrived, let's begin," said Dumbledore from his spot near the fire.  
  
The members of the Order who worked as Aurors were the first to do their reporting. Hermione was quite sure what they had to say was very interesting, and under normal circumstances she would have paid attention to every word they said, but at the moment all she could focus on was the man beside her.  
  
He seemed to be sitting attentively, his gaze focused on the headmaster and the proceedings of the meeting. Hermione knew she should be doing the same, but she just couldn't. She couldn't when he was so close that she could smell him. Oh goodness, she could smell him and the light herbal scent of potions ingredients emanating from him. The scent combined with the nearness of him was terribly intoxicating. Their knees were only a few centimeters apart; if she were to shift accidentally, his knee and thigh would brush against hers. What would happen if they did? Would he look at her? Would he feel that jolt she knew would travel through her if they made contact?  
  
"… by Miss Granger," she heard the Headmaster say, drawing her attention to him immediately. He and more than half of the Order were looking over to where she and Severus sat, smiling at them.   
  
She felt a blush rise on her cheeks and she directed her gaze to her knees. Had she really just been caught daydreaming in a meeting of the Order?   
  
"So, Miss Granger," the Headmaster continued, and she raised her eyes to look again to where he sat. "Though I am sure Severus has done so already, I must thank you on behalf of the Order for taking care of one of our most valuable members when he was in need."  
  
Hermione was very surprised when he began clapping, and the rest of the Order followed suit, save Severus who she was aware was gazing steadily at her. She looked up at him, letting her eyes meet his, and was surprised with what she found there.  
  
Not only was his gaze steady, but she thought she could detect a certain tenderness in it and maybe even something that almost looked like fondness. She smiled shyly up at him, and was pleased when he grinned in response.  
  
"Yes," he said a moment later, loud enough for the rest of the gathered company to hear, "Thank you, Miss Granger."  
  
"You're welcome, sir," she replied automatically, wondering what on earth he was thanking her for. When he had been in need? That could be just about anything. The third night that he had fallen asleep in library and she had woken him, sending him off to his bed; when she mended the plate he'd dropped when they were washing up one morning; when she had brewed the coffee for him that morning he was too drained to do it himself. Why, the possibilities were endless.  
  
The rest of the meeting passed without incident, and Hermione was able to drag her mind away from the Potions Master on her right and focus on the meeting. It was relatively short, and before long, Dumbledore was declaring it over. Snape left her side almost immediately, leaving Hermione quite alone in her little corner.  
  
After saying good bye to a few people who had to leave immediately, Harry and Ron wandered over to her corner. "Gee, Hermione," said Ron as he took the seat Severus had occupied earlier, "you could have told us you did all that."  
  
"All what?" Hermione asked. Perhaps Ron would tell her exactly what they had all been smiling at her and thanking her for.  
  
"For taking care of Snape after he was caught out, of course!" Ron exclaimed. "You should have come and gotten us; we could have helped."  
  
"Ron, you were asleep, and you know as well as I do how difficult you are to wake from a deep slumber. Nobody was in any real danger, so I just took care of Severus on my own. It's not a big deal," she finished, shrugging.  
  
"But it is, Hermione," said Harry. "You heard Dumbledore. You saved Snape's life, really. Who knows what could have happened if you hadn't kept him here all night. And who knows what could have happened if you hadn't treated his injuries."  
  
Hermione blushed. "Don't make me out to be a hero, Harry, because I'm not. Severus was hurt, but not that badly. He just had a few scratches and bruises, and he needed a bit of pain-relief potion. That's all. I did what anyone would have done for him. It's not that important."  
  
"Maybe not to you, but I'm sure it is to him," said Ron, in a tone that made him sound far too wise for Hermione's comfort.  
  
"Sure," she said, brushing his words aside. "What are we doing for supper?"  
  
"Oh!" said Ron excitedly. "Mum thinks we should have a nighttime picnic. We thought it was a great idea. It'll just be her, Dad, Ginny, and all of us, though, but it should be fun."  
  
Hermione nodded and stood from the loveseat. "Then maybe I should go see if she needs help," she said, giving them both a smile before crossing the room and walking out the door.  
  
Hermione arrived in the kitchen only to discover that Mrs. Weasley had already made most of the picnic meal on her own, and had assigned the men the task of creating light outdoors for them to dine with Ginny acting as supervisor. All Hermione was left to do was help Mrs. Weasley with the finishing touches and plating up the food.  
  
"How have you been getting along with Severus?" Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione casually as they began working.  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, taken aback by the question. "Fine, I think. We get along fairly well."  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I noticed that you seemed quite distracted by him at the meeting."  
  
Hermione froze, holding the sandwich she was transferring from platter to plate in midair. She shook herself out of this rigidity quickly, though, hoping Mrs. Weasley hadn't noticed. "Did I?" she replied, hating the squeakiness of her tone.  
  
"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley, giving her a very knowing look. "You did."  
  
Hermione felt her cheeks flush a bright red. "Oh."  
  
"You know," Mrs. Weasley began casually a few seconds later. "I think if Severus let more people get to know him, he'd have quite a few admirers. I know I fancied him for a time."  
  
Hermione felt her eyes double in size. "You…you _fancied_ Severus?"  
  
"Yes, I did," she replied. "For a time. He certainly has that tragic, brooding, romantic presence. It's rather appealing."  
  
"Yes," Hermione squeaked.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled at her. "He's not your professor anymore, you know, Hermione."  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied, feeling her cheeks continue to burn, "I was aware of that."  
  
"Then it might be wise to think more about your feelings for Severus. Maybe try to pinpoint exactly how you feel about him," Mrs. Weasley said in a very casual tone.  
  
"I don't hate him," Hermione said softly.  
  
Mrs. Weasley patted Hermione's shoulder lightly. "Well," she began, continuing to smile at Hermione, "that is certainly a start."  
  
Hermione was seated next to Ginny on one of the blankets the boys had spread on the ground for their picnic and was discussing Ginny's long term relationship with Dean Thomas when Severus finally walked out into the garden.  
  
"Oh Severus, I am very glad you've come," said Mrs. Weasley. "I've left your plate next to Hermione. I put a shielding charm around it to keep the insects away, so you'll want to remove it before you try to eat."  
  
"Thank you, Molly," he said, and Hermione watched as he seated himself on the blanket with she and Ginny.  
  
"Would you like some pumpkin juice, Professor?" Ginny asked after Severus had made himself comfortable.  
  
"Yes, please, Miss Weasley," Severus replied.  
  
"All right," Ginny said, standing and preparing to go inside to the kitchen. "And more for you, Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, please," Hermione said, handing her glass up to Ginny to be refilled. Ginny took it from her and immediately set out towards the kitchen, leaving Hermione and Severus alone on the blanket.  
  
Severus removed the charm from his plate, and they sat in silence for a few moments while they ate. Hermione tried desperately to think of something they could discuss, but could come up with nothing as her brain kept replaying the conversation she'd had with Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Miss Granger," Severus said eventually, causing her to look at him. "Were you feeling quite well today?"  
  
"Yes," said Hermione. "Yes, why?"  
  
"You were uncharacteristically quiet at breakfast this morning and when the Weasleys arrived, you barely said a word. And at the meeting you seemed a bit distracted," he said.  
  
"Oh," Hermione began, hoping the blush on her cheeks was difficult to discern in the low light of the garden. "I suppose I was slightly distracted but I'm fine. That is to say, I wasn't ill or anything. It's nothing serious, I suppose. Nothing abnormal anyway…" she stopped herself when she realized she was rambling, and felt the warmth on her cheeks grow.  
  
"Indeed," Severus said, smirking at her.  
  
"How was your experiment?" Hermione asked, shoving a crisp into her mouth to stop herself from rambling on again.  
  
"Fine, thank you. I've completed it and was happy to come to the conclusion that my hypothesis regarding it could be rejected."  
  
"Happy that you could reject it?" Hermione echoed after she'd swallowed her food. "Why would you be happy about that?"  
  
"Well," he said softly, smiling at her, "that means I can begin again. I do enjoy experimenting, Miss Granger."  
  
Something about his voice and the way he had pronounced the word 'experimenting' caused Hermione to shiver involuntarily. "What," she began, hoping Ginny would hurry back with the pumpkin juice as her mouth had suddenly gone quite dry. "What sorts of experimenting do you enjoy, Severus?"  
  
"Oh," he said lowly, shifting towards her slightly, "all sorts, Hermione. All sorts."  
  
She could not stop herself from shivering again, and watched as he shifted even closer. "I like experimenting too, you know," she whispered.  
  
"Then we should experiment together sometime," he replied.  
  
"Sometime soon?" she asked, unaware that she was sliding herself closer to where he sat.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger," he said, his voice barely audible, "sometime very soon."  
  
"All right," said Ginny from somewhere above them, "here is your pumpkin juice, Professor. And here's yours, Hermione."  
  
"Thanks Ginny," Hermione said, looking up at her friend and taking the glass from her. She immediately took a huge gulp of the drink while Severus thanked Ginny for his own glass, busying herself by looking anywhere but at Severus.  
  
Hermione's eyes landed on Molly Weasley who gave her a very knowing smile. Hermione could not help but blush._  
_


	7. Part Seven

Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc. of the Harry Potter series are not mine. I just play with them.  
  


**A Summer at 12 Grimmauld Place**  
_Part Seven_

The rest of the evening passed quickly, and before she knew it, Hermione had said good bye and good night to the Weasleys, and was helping Harry put Ron to bed.  
  
"Wish I knew why Arthur thought it would be a good idea to let Ron drink firewhiskey," Harry said, as he tried, unsuccessfully, to brush some of Ron's drool from his shoulder.  
  
"I have no idea," Hermione said as she began to tuck the sheets around Ron, who snored loudly and slept on.  
  
"Hermione," Harry began tentatively after a few moments of silence. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Hermione looked away from Ron to Harry. "What's wrong? Is it about Voldemort?"  
  
"No, no," said Harry, waving a hand at her panic. "Calm down, all right? It's about you, not me."  
  
"About me?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Right," Harry said, nodding towards the doorway. "Come on."  
  
Hermione followed Harry out into the hallway and trailed behind him as he walked over to the staircase, seating himself on the top step. Hermione looked down at him, wondering what he wanted to discuss before sitting herself beside him.  
  
"All right," said Hermione, "what is it?"  
  
"Hermione, I think we need to talk about you and Professor Snape," Harry said slowly.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. She had not been expecting that. "Ok, what about us?"  
  
"I am of the opinion that Snape fancies you, but what I want to know is how do you feel about him?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Why is everyone so interested in how I feel about Severus?"  
  
"Because, Hermione, I think he really likes you."  
  
She frowned. "We're friends, Harry, and it's not like we know how he acts towards his friends. So maybe he's just treating me like he treats all of his friends, and we just can't recognize it because we've never seen it."  
  
It was Harry's turn to raise his eyebrow. "Well, I've never seen him look at Dumbledore the way he looks at you, and I know for a fact that they're friends."  
  
"They're not friends, Harry. They're colleagues. It's different."  
  
"Well, that's not the point, Hermione. I want you to answer my questions."  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I don't hate him."  
  
Harry frowned. "Is that all?"  
  
"Yes," she sighed, "and no. I don't know, Harry. It's rather confusing. He makes me feel these wonderful things that no one else ever has."  
  
"Not even Ron?" he asked.  
  
"No," she shook her head, "not even Ron."  
  
"Wow," Harry murmured, running a hand through his messy hair.  
  
"Exactly," Hermione replied. "All I know for certain is that I don't hate him, and I think that should be enough for now."  
  
"Right," said Harry. "So, how do you feel about him fancying you?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're very persistent when you want to be, Mr. Potter."  
  
"It's part of the Potter charm," he said, smiling at her. "Now go on, how do you feel about it?"  
  
"Well," Hermione began, doing her best not to blush, "if he did, which I think is highly doubtful, I'd be flattered. And very pleased, I think. I'd be very pleased."  
  
"Really?" said Harry, grinning happily at her.  
  
"Really," she responded, smiling back.  
  
"Well, that's great, Hermione," said Harry as he patted her lightly on the arm. "That's excellent."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"I don't know," Harry began, shrugging. "I'd just like to see you happy. You know, maybe even happily not-hating someone for a long period of time." He paused to grin at her again. "You deserve that kind of happiness, Hermione."  
  
She smiled brightly at him. "So do you, Harry."  
  
"I suppose," said Harry, looking down the stairs thoughtfully. "But I've no place for it right now."  
  
"But you will, Harry. It will all be over soon," Hermione said, moving her hand to rest on his arm.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, sighing. "Not soon enough, though."  
  
Hermione squeezed his arm gently. "Are you scared?"  
  
He sighed again. "No. I'm terrified."  
  
Hermione tried to fight back the tears she felt gathering in her eyes. "That's ok, you know. It's all right to be frightened, Harry. You have every right to be."  
  
"Oh, I know that, Hermione," he said softly. "Dumbledore's told me plenty of times. I always thought it would be over by now, though. Really didn't want to have to face both my NEWT scores and fulfilling my destiny in the same summer, you know?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Yes, you've really got it rough."  
  
"You don't know the half of it," Harry said, looking up at her and giving her a small, crooked grin. "You're a great friend, Hermione. You and Ron both. You've made me really happy, and I can't thank you enough for that."  
  
"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, wiping away the tears that had started slipping down her cheeks. "You don't have to thank me for being your friend."  
  
"I know," he replied gently, "but I wanted to. You two have helped my life seem normal even thought it's anything but. These last few weeks have been great, you know. Just waking up every morning and going about life as if we were just normal kids taking a nice summer off before starting University. You don't know how much that means to me."  
  
Hermione didn't know how to respond and settled for gently squeezing Harry's arm again.  
  
"If I die, Hermione---"   
  
"Oh Harry," Hermione said, cutting him off. "Shut up."  
  
"No," Harry said, his voice wavering slightly. "No, I need to say this. If I die, Hermione, you have to take care of Ron for awhile. I know you'd be sad, but you'd be all right in the end. I don't think Ron would do too well if I went and died on him, you know?" He gave her a small, tight smile.  
  
"Of course, Harry," Hermione said quietly, wiping some of the tears on her cheeks away with the back of her hand. "Of course, I will."  
  
"He loves you, Hermione," Harry said gravely.  
  
"I love him, too. I love you both." Hermione replied.  
  
"But not like you love Snape?" said Harry.  
  
"No," Hermione said, sniffling and wiping her tears away. "Not like that."  
  
Harry grinned madly at her in response.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed, realizing what she had been tricked into saying. Harry erupted into laughter, and when Hermione punched him, he laughed even harder. Eventually she joined in on the laughter, neither of them noticing the tall figure who had stood in one of the doorways in the hall behind them, listening to their entire conversation.  
  
  
  
The next few days passed without incident. Mornings were spent having breakfast with the boys and Severus who would spend the rest of his day in the lab. Hermione and her friends would tidy up the house before spending the rest of their afternoon relaxing. Hermione would usually lose herself in a book while her friends had tournaments of wizards' chess and exploding snap or had debates about quidditch and whether Pansy Parkinson was fitter than the Patil twins.  
  
One morning after Harry had served everyone their omelet and toast, Ron made an announcement. "After much pleading with Dumbledore, I have managed to arrange for all of us to take an outing today."  
  
"An outing?" Harry echoed, taking a bite of his toast. "Where to?"  
  
"Diagon Alley." Ron replied, looking very smug. "I figured it would be fun, you know. We could go to see the shops and get some ice cream at Fortescue's. I'm sure you'd love to stop by Flourish and Blotts, Hermione. And Harry and I could take a look at the new shipment of brooms the Quidditch Supply's got in. Oh, and I thought you could stop by the Apothecary while we were there, Professor, in case you need to restock on anything."  
  
Hermione watched Severus as he nearly choked on the bit of egg he'd been chewing. "We? You're inviting me along, Weasley?"  
  
"Of course!" Ron exclaimed. "You've been cooped up too long, Professor. You have to come."  
  
Snape frowned. "I don't _have_ to do anything, Weasley."  
  
"Oh come on, Professor," said Harry. "It will be fun. We'd love for you to come along, wouldn't we Hermione?"  
  
Hermione could not stop herself from blushing as Severus turned his eyes on her. "Yes, we'd love it," she paused, suddenly feeling brave. "And besides, I'll need someone to go with me to Flourish and Blotts while Harry and Ron look at broomsticks."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow at this, and Hermione tried to ignore the look of glee Harry and Ron exchanged.  
  
"All right," Severus said, keeping his eyes on Hermione, "when are we leaving?"  
  
  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, as they stepped through the brick entryway into Diagon Alley. "I thought I'd never see sunlight again."  
  
"Indeed," Snape said from where he stood at her side.  
  
"Let's make a plan," Harry said when they all came to stand on the other side. "Why don't we arrange to meet at Fortescue's in about two hours? That should give Hermione and Professor Snape plenty of time to look at books and ingredients, and give me and Ron more than enough time to drool over broomsticks we can't afford. So, sound good?"  
  
They all nodded in agreement, and within seconds Hermione was left standing in the middle of the street alone with Severus. "Well," she said, turning to look up at him, "where would you like to go first?"  
  
"Flourish and Blotts, I suppose," he replied, his tone one of indifference.  
  
"Oh, please do try to stay calm, Professor," Hermione said, grinning up at him. "Don't overexcite yourself."  
  
He smirked. "I'll do my best, Miss Granger," he said as he offered his arm to her, "Shall we?"  
  
Hermione felt her smile grow in size as she looped her arm through his and set out down the street with him. It was a lovely summer day, very warm with plenty of sunshine. She and Severus walked down the street towards the bookshop, and she did her best to ignore the gaping stares of passersby.  
  
Snape help the door open for her when they arrived at the shop, and she walked in, thanking him. Hermione took a deep breath as they entered and smiled. "I love the smell of bookshops."   
  
"Do you?" Severus said.  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied, glancing up at him, "is that odd?"  
  
He shrugged. "I couldn't say, really, as I enjoy it very much myself." Hermione smiled at this and watched as he turned quickly, walking in the direction of the Potions section. She followed him slowly, meandering her way in the direction he had traveled.   
  
Eventually, after looking at more than half of the displays in the shop, she made it to the Potions section, where he stood reading the back of one of the books. For some reason, her attention was immediately drawn to the health and beauty part of the section where she found a book titled _Hellacious Hair?_  
  
"_Hellacious Hair?_" Hermione murmured, reaching up and pulling the book down from the shelf. "Contains instructions for over one thousand charms and potions that can be used to tame the wildest mane and create the perfect hairstyle for you," she read from the back.  
  
Snape snorted from her side. "You're not actually going to purchase that, are you?"  
  
She looked up at him and frowned. "Why not?"  
  
"I thought you were beyond such petty, shallow concerns, Miss Granger," he said, sneering.  
  
"Well, Professor, I suppose I'm not. I do enjoy feeling pretty once in awhile, and it's rather difficult with this tangled mess threatening to take over my head," she said as she ran a hand through her hair, frowning when her fingers snagged on a particularly large snarl.  
  
"It's not that bad," Snape replied softly.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "You only say that because you've never had to live with it."  
  
"Hermione, take it from someone who has less than perfect hair," he responded, "you will come to a point in your life when you realize that there are many more important things than the state of one's hair and appearance."  
  
Hermione sighed. "I know."  
  
"And anyway, I don't see what the problem is," Snape said gruffly. "Your hair is not unpleasant to look at, and it looks as though it would feel lovely."  
  
She felt a blush rise immediately on her cheeks. "Thank you, Severus," she said, softly.  
  
"Yes, well," he said, turning his attention to the shelves as his cheeks flushed slightly.  
  
"If you think my hair isn't too awful, then I suppose I will leave it as it is." Hermione said resolutely, putting the book back where she found it.  
  
She was pleased to see his cheeks redden further. "Do not allow me to keep you from happiness in your appearance," he said quickly.  
  
"Oh, I'm not," she replied. "You're right; it's not that important. And I trust your judgment. If you think that it's not too horrible looking, then that's good enough for me."  
  
Snape gave a noncommittal grunt, and turned his attention on the books before him. After a time, Severus selected a few titles to purchase and announced that he was finished. Hermione followed him to the counter where he paid for his books. He had just charmed the books to reduce their size, and tucked them into his pocket when Hermione glanced up at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Oh!" she said, realizing they only had half of an hour before they had to meet Ron and Harry. "Come on, Severus, we won't have enough time in the apothecary if we don't leave now!" She grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the shop and into the street.  
  
"Really, Miss Granger," he drawled as she started leading him towards their next destination, "calm yourself. I don't have that many purchases to make."  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, stopping and attempting to pull her hand from his. She was surprised when she found that he was holding her hand rather tightly and seemed to have no intention of letting go.  
  
"Come along, then," he murmured softly, pulling on her hand gently and leading her to the Apothecary as Hermione stared in wonderment at their hands.  
  
They entered the shop, and Hermione's eyes had to adjust to the sudden darkness. The shop was small and lowly lit with walls covered from floor to ceiling with shelves upon shelves of ingredients. Snape led her over to a wall on the right side of the shop. She looked at the ingredients before her and tried to ignore the way her stomach was tumbling and turning. Severus was holding her hand. He was holding her _hand_. And doing it voluntarily, too. It was a display of affection; it was completely unexpected; it was almost surreal. And, goodness, it was absolutely wonderful.  
  
She felt him squeeze her hand slightly, and she raised her eyes to his face. He was smiling down at her, his gaze kind and gentle. "I'll only be a few moments, Hermione," he said softly, in a voice that was both warm and smooth.  
  
"Ok," she squeaked and did her best to ignore the smirk he gave at her reply.  
  
"Severus Snape!" a voice boomed immediately on their left, causing both she and Severus to jump. "Why I haven't seen you in here all summer! How are you, my dear man?"  
  
Hermione watched as Severus took his hand from hers, and offered it to the little rotund man who stood beside them. "I am well, Marcus. How are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm grand, Severus, thank you. Shop is doing very well this year, so I cannot complain at all about that," the little man, Marcus, said as he laughed jovially and patted his stomach. Hermione assumed he was the owner of the shop, and noted that something about him reminded her of Father Christmas. "So," Marcus boomed on, "why didn't you ever mention that you had a daughter, Severus! She's lovely, though she must take after her mother because she doesn't look a bit like you."  
  
Hermione tried not to laugh at the round little man, and watched Snape go rigid beside her. "I…she's…"  
  
"She's lovely!" Marcus repeated loudly. "What's your name, young lady?" he asked Hermione.  
  
"Hermione," she replied dutifully, waiting for Severus to correct this man's mistake. But as Hermione saw, Severus was apparently frozen and could only watch on as Marcus continued to speak with her.  
  
"Hermione Snape, eh? That's a lovely name. Suitable to a lovely girl like you," said Marcus. "Now is your Daddy going to buy you a lovely gift from one of the jewelry shops today, Miss Snape?"  
  
Hermione sighed, realizing she'd have to correct him herself as Snape had seemingly become catatonic. "He's not…"  
  
"He's not!" bellowed Marcus. "Oh, Severus! You should treat your darling little girl better than that! You tell your Daddy to buy you something nice, love. It's no more than you deserve," the man concluded smiling at them. "Well, it was very nice seeing you both, but I must go say hello to other customers," he said, and turned away from them, booming "Geoffrey!" as he walked towards the center of the shop.  
  
Hermione began giggling when Marcus was far enough away not to hear. "Well," she said, "he certainly is an interesting man."  
  
Severus turned his gaze on her, and she was taken aback by it. "Indeed," he said, his tone cold, and looking at her as if she were a first year dunderhead.  
  
Hermione frowned. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No," he said abruptly. "But if we don't leave now, I believe we'll be late meeting Weasley and Potter."  
  
"Oh," said Hermione, terribly confused at his sudden change in demeanor, "all right."   
  
He nodded in response, and turned towards the door, striding quickly to it and out of the shop. Hermione trailed behind him as closely as she could, trying to ignore the hurt she felt when he did not take her hand again.  
  
----

_Author's Note: As always, thank you for taking the time to read this. And thank you so very, very much for the lovely reviews. Only three chapters left! Oh and the epilogue I decided to write, as well. Just because you're all so sweet. hehe. Thanks again!_


	8. Part Eight

Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc. of the Harry Potter series are not mine. I just play with them.  
  


**A Summer at 12 Grimmauld Place**  
_Part Eight_

Harry and Ron did not even notice that Severus seemed to be a bit out of sorts when they met for ice cream. They did not notice the cold tone he used when he addressed all of them, how he sat looking irritated and angry with his arms crossed, or how he seemed to spend their entire time at the ice cream parlor scowling down at the table.  
  
Harry and Ron were far too busy going over every tiny detail of the latest Nimbus model to notice much of anything.  
  
"It was a thing of beauty," Ron was saying for the millionth time when they'd all apparated back into the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place. "It was just magnificent."  
  
"All right, Ron," said Hermione as she collapsed into one of the armchairs, "we get it."  
  
"No need to be short, Hermione," said Harry as he settled himself on the couch.  
  
"Yes, well," she said, frowning and watching as Ron seated himself on the couch with Harry and Severus, instead of fleeing the room as she'd expected, chose to sit in the armchair beside hers.  
  
"So," said Ron, "I suppose we didn't ask before, but did the two of you have a nice time?"  
  
Severus snorted in response, so Hermione supposed the narrative was up to her. "Yes," she replied. "Severus bought some books at Flourish and Blotts, and then we went to the Apothecary. And Severus introduced me to the shop owner," Hermione paused here to observe Severus's reaction. She watched as he shifted in his seat.   
  
"Oh?" said Harry. "What's he like?"  
  
"He's very nice. Very funny." Hermione replied, keeping an eye on Severus and seeing him shift once again, his scowl looking even fouler.

"Neat," said Ron, and Hermione watched as he looked at Severus. There was no way he couldn't notice the terrible look on Severus's face. "Are you all right, Professor?"

"Fine, thank you, Weasley," he replied shortly.

"Are you sure, Severus?" Hermione interjected. "You've been acting oddly ever since we left the Apothecary."

Severus turned his head to look at her and sneered. "How I act is no concern of yours, Miss Granger.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to respond when a voice that belonged to none of the present company said, "Ahem." Hermione looked towards the fire automatically and was not surprised to see Albus Dumbledore's head floating there.  
  
"Well, hello, sir!" Ron greeted him cheerfully.  
  
"Hello, hello," said Dumbledore, smiling slightly. "I am glad all of you are here. It will make this much easier."  
  
"You have news, Headmaster?" Severus said from his chair.   
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I am afraid I do, and it concerns Tom. An emergency meeting is going to be called, and I need all of you to prepare the library for it."  
  
"It's ready, Professor," said Harry. "Nothing's been touched since the last meeting."  
  
"Good, good," said the old man. "Well then, I will see all of you there within ten minutes. The others will be arriving soon, I imagine," he finished, and with that, disappeared from the grate.  
  
Hermione frowned, noticing the sudden chill that seemed to have invaded the room. She would never understand how life could go from being so pleasant to awful in almost no time at all.  
  
Severus stood from his seat immediately after Dumbledore's head had vanished, and Hermione watched as he turned his attention to Harry. "Are you ready, Potter?" he asked, softly.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and saw that he had gone quite pale. Harry shrugged. "As ready as I will ever be, Professor."  
  
Snape nodded. "Harry," he said, and Hermione nearly gasped. Severus _never_ called him by his first name. "While fear is perfectly natural when one's life is on the line, I cannot deem in necessary in this situation. You are an extraordinarily powerful wizard, and the Dark Lord underestimates your capabilities. While I cannot foretell the outcome of all of this, know that no matter what happens, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You will do your best, and it will be more than any of us could ever ask of you."  
  
And Hermione watched as Severus gave Harry a short nod as he strode quickly from the room.  
  
"Wow," said Ron after they had been sitting in stunned silence for a few moments. "Who knew Snape had that much confidence in you?"  
  
The arrival of the members of the Order of the Phoenix to this particular meeting was far more subdued than any Hermione had ever before witnessed. She supposed they all knew what was coming: the announcement they did not really want to hear.  
  
Harry and Ron took their seats at the center of the room, and for once, Hermione was tempted to join them. She thought that maybe should be with Harry in this time of need, but she knew her place was still in her corner, away from the center of attention.   
  
She watched as the room filled, and Dumbledore took his customary spot before the fire. She watched as Snape slipped in at the last minute, and instead of coming to sit in the last empty seat beside her, stood next to the doorway with his arms crossed before him and his face set in a stony scowl.  
  
"Well," began Dumbledore, "now that everyone has arrived, I imagine it is time to begin. After Severus had been revealed, we were forced to rely more heavily on one of our other spies. This young man has come to us with invaluable information.  
  
"I did not look forward to the day when I would have to inform all of you of what I think will be the largest battle we shall fight against Tom Riddle, but I believe that day has come. Our source has informed me that in three days from now, Tom will attempt to take Hogwarts by force. We will be waiting for him."  
  
Hermione listened carefully as Dumbledore assigned positions to everyone. Harry and Ron, it seemed, would be together for the entire battle, but Dumbledore failed to include her with the group of those who would be fighting. Hermione supposed she would be included with the group who would be helping Madam Pomfrey to care for the injured, but when her name was not included there either, she began to become slightly nervous. Was she to be excluded from the battle entirely?   
  
Finally, Dumbledore came to her assignment. "Miss Granger and Severus shall stay here at the Headquarters for defensive purposes and to care for anyone who turns up. If any of you are injured and cannot make it to the infirmary for whatever reason, you are ordered to return here by way of the portkeys we will distribute before the battle. Miss Granger and Severus will care for you."  
  
Hermione caught herself glaring at the Headmaster. She was being forced to _stay behind_? Stay behind while her friends, the friends she had come to love as family, went off to fight a war they very likely might not be coming back from? She was outraged! She would not sit by with Snape and to wait out the battle.  
  
She glanced over to where Severus continued to stand by the doorway, his arms still crossed and that scowl seemingly permanently etched onto his face. She suddenly realized why she was being made to stay behind. She was yet to complete her first mission with the Order; she still needed to take care of Severus.  
  
She could imagine what would happen if Severus went off to fight. He would not last a minute out there. Death Eaters were not kind to traitors, and though he had escaped them once after his discovery, it was not necessarily true that he would escape again.  
  
Dumbledore was keeping here so that she might watch Severus and keep him from rushing off to save his loved ones as Sirius had done. Dumbledore was keeping her here for Severus's protection, and while she was still unhappy with the prospect of not being at Harry's side, she would fulfill the task that had been given to her.  
  
Dumbledore went on to explain that a series of meetings would be held over the next few days for final preparations. Those from each group would be summoned to headquarters when their meeting was to be held. With that, the meeting was adjourned, and people gravely began moving about the room.  
  
Harry and Ron nearly ran over to where she sat in her corner. She did not say anything as they threw their arms around her, Ron burying his face against her shoulder, and Harry leaning his forehead against hers. Nothing needed to be said, really, and they sat, rocking back and forth and holding each other as tightly as they could.  
  
Eventually, the house was cleared until Dumbledore remained as the only visitor. After saying good bye to some of the Order, he called Harry and Ron back into the library to go over some important information about the battle, leaving Hermione quite alone.  
  
But Hermione did not want to be alone. In fact, she was quite certain that she was left by herself for any short period of time, she would go mad. So, she decided to set out to find Severus. He'd seemed to be rather uncomfortable around her earlier, but she was too distressed to care much.  
  
After opening almost every door to just about every spare room in the upstairs hallway, Hermione finally came across the room that held Snape. He was sitting before the fireplace in what looked to be the room he had set up to be his lab, nursing a glass of firewhiskey.  
  
"Don't you know how to knock, Granger?" he said in a quiet voice she could only describe as deadly.  
  
"Er, yes," she replied, blushing as she stepped into the room. "I didn't know you'd be in here, though."  
  
He snorted. "Fine. What do you want?"  
  
"Well," she said, shifting from foot to foot and suddenly feeling like a very small girl. "May I have a seat?"  
  
He shrugged, taking a sip from his glass. "I don't care."  
  
Hermione took that as a yes, and scurried across the room, perching herself in the chair that sat across from his. "Are you angry with me?" she asked softly.  
  
"No," he replied shortly.  
  
"Then will you explain to me why you are treating me so coldly?"  
  
He glared at her. "No."  
  
"Then am I allowed to guess?" she asked.  
  
"Granger, do me a favor and shut up," he said loudly, nearly yelling.  
  
"Is it about the battle?" she asked, ignoring him.  
  
"No!" he roared. "It's not about the bloody battle, and it's not about being left behind, if that's your next question. It's not about Potter or Weasley, either."  
  
"Then," said Hermione, gulping. "Is it about me?"  
  
"No," he growled, his voice dropping in volume to a whisper. "It's about me."  
  
"Oh," she said softly, looking down at the frayed edged on the arm of her chair.  
  
He sighed and she heard him take another sip from his glass. "How old are you anyway?"  
  
"Um," said Hermione, thinking. It was now the end of July, and her birthday was a little less than two months away. "I'll be eighteen in less than two months," she said.  
  
"A complicated way of telling me you're seventeen, I suppose," he said.  
  
"I suppose," Hermione echoed, watching as he drained the last of the firewhiskey from his glass, and poured himself another from the bottle sitting on the coffee table.  
  
"You're practically a child," he said softly.  
  
"Well, I suppose, but, technically, I am _not_ a child," Hermione said, feeling her indignation rise at his words.  
  
"Technically not, of course. But just barely, correct?" he said, keepings his eyes on his glass.  
  
"I suppose," Hermione admitted quietly.  
  
He laughed then, a cold and hollow laugh. "Why do you think it happened?"  
  
"Why do I think what happened?" she asked, not following him at all.  
  
"I think it's because you were kind to me," he went on, ignoring her as if she had not spoken at all. "I think it's because you are the first woman – no, girl - in many years who has simply been kind to me because you wanted to do so and not because you wanted to use me for something." He sighed as he lifted the glass to his lips and took a sip. "All of the others. They all used me."  
  
"What?" said Hermione, still not understanding.  
  
"You worried about me. You worried when you didn't see me for a few days," he paused to lift his gaze to meet hers. "Do you remember? In the library, you asked where I'd been."  
  
"Right," said Hermione, nodding her head. "Right, I remember."  
  
"And that was it," Severus said, looking away from her, sighing, and waving the glass slightly in the air. "That was bloody well it."  
  
"And that was what?" Hermione said.  
  
"And then. Oh and then I heard you talking to Potter, of course, and that just strengthened my resolve. I thought it was so ridiculous, my hoping that those smiles and little looks might actually mean what I thought they did. And then I heard you speaking with Potter, and I thought that maybe you might teach me something more about hope that what I already thought I knew."  
  
"What did you know?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
"Hope is futile. I can hope and hope for some good to come to me to, but not matter how much I hope or believe it possible, it never is. Hope is pointless. Because as soon as you start hoping, shopkeepers called Marcus decide to muck it up," he finished and took the final sip from his glass.  
  
"Oh," Hermione sighed, finally understanding why he had been acting so cold towards her. He hadn't seen the humor in Marcus's words. No, Severus had only seen what Marcus had indirectly said: Severus was old enough to be her father. "Oh, Severus."   
  
His eyes snapped up to meet hers again. "Get out of here, Hermione," he said softly, his voice steely. "Just leave," he said, the sound of defeat heavy in his words.  
  
Hermione did not protest. She stood quietly from her seat and made her way over to the door, where she paused and looked back to him. He sat, staring at the chair she had been sitting in. "I will see you later, Severus," she said softly, wondering why it sounded like a promise.


	9. Part Nine

Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc. of the Harry Potter series are not mine. I just play with them.  
  


**A Summer at 12 Grimmauld Place**  
_Part Nine_

Hermione had hoped that the next three days would pass as slowly as possible. She wanted them to go on for years and years so that the third day might never come. Instead, of course, they were the swiftest three days of her life. Meetings, Order members, and hours came and went quickly. Before she knew it, it was the evening before the third day, and she was standing in the living room hugging Harry and Ron for what she feared might be the very last time.  
  
Dumbledore was there, standing apart from where she stood clinging to Harry, and was discussing things with Severus. "Oh Harry," she sniffled, wrapping her arms tighter around his waist.  
  
"'S'all right, Hermione," Harry said softly. "It will all work out in the end."  
  
"Yeah!" Ron exclaimed, though less cheerfully than he usually did. "Everything will be fine. We promise."  
  
Hermione extracted herself from Harry, and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands before turning and enveloping herself in Ron's arms. "You two take care of yourselves," she mumbled against Ron's chest. "Please. I'm begging you."  
  
"Of course, we will, Hermione," Ron said, kissing the top of her head lightly. "And you take care of yourself. Don't let Snape get you down."  
  
Hermione stepped out of his embrace and nodded. "Severus and I will be fine."  
  
Ron reached out to brush a tear away from her cheek with his thumb. "I love you, Hermione."   
  
"I love you too, Ron," she said, giving him a small smile. "And you, too, Harry," she said, turning so that she could look at them both. "I love you both."  
  
They grinned back at her, their eyes glittering with tears. "I believe," said Dumbledore from where he stood with Snape, "that it is time for us to be leaving."  
  
Hermione gave Harry and Ron once last hug and watched as they disapparated with the Headmaster. As soon as they had disappeared, her bravery failed her, and Hermione began sobbing, burying her face in her hands. She did not care that she was crying in front of Snape; she did not care that she was not being brave when the situation called upon her to be so. She felt miserable and useless, and no one was going to stop her from displaying her emotions.  
  
She felt a large, warm hand come to rest on her shoulder a few seconds later. "Miss Granger," Severus whispered softly on her right. She turned towards the sound and moved until she came in contact with his warm, solid chest. She slid her arms around his waist and sobbed against the front of his robes.

She was surprised that he did not push her away immediately, and even more surprised at how comforting his touch was to her. Simply being near him seemed to make her feel so much better about the situation. She heard him murmuring above her, and though she had no idea what he was saying, the soft sounds of his deep voice soothed her. She felt his fingers thread their way through her hair, stroking lightly. His attentions assisted her, and she finally calmed down. Taking deep ragged breaths, she was able to completely end her sobbing.  
  
"Better?" he asked softly.  
  
"Much," she said against his chest, and pulled away from him a few seconds later. "I'm sorry," she said, pushing some of the hair that had fallen forward into her face away from her eyes. Snape was staring down at her with a look that she couldn't quite identify; his eyes seemed to be studying her lips intently. She imagined she must look awful, her eyes, nose, and mouth all red and puffy.  
  
Hermione watched as he gulped and then opened his mouth to speak. "Miss Granger," he said gruffly.  
  
She silenced him with a wave of her hand. "I'm sorry," she said, looking down at the floor. "You don't need to berate me for behavior less than suitable to a Gryffindor. I know. I behaved like a child. But you said it yourself, Severus. I practically am a child." She sniffled. "And I suppose that gives me the right to cry like one every now and then."  
  
"Of course," he said softly.  
  
Hermione glanced back up at him; he was still watching her. "I'm going to bed," she said. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
He said nothing as she turned and left the living room. She hurried up the staircase, and scurried down the hall to her bedroom. Once there, she collapsed on her bed and lay there, staring at the ceiling where she remained until the next morning.  
  
The third day arrived sunny and warm. Hermione and Severus ate their breakfast, sitting before the fire, waiting for someone to floo with news. They sat there for hours, barely saying a word. Eventually, Hermione supposed she'd drifted off to sleep in her chair, for one moment she was watching the flames dance merrily in the grate before her and the next she opened her eyes to see Snape pacing before the fire.  
  
"It's odd, isn't it," said Hermione, as she watched him; she realized now that the sun had long since set and that there was nothing beyond the windows but darkness, "waiting for what could be the end of the world."  
  
Severus froze. He turned to stare at her, his eyes bright and glowing with an emotion she couldn't recognize. "Aren't you afraid?" he asked softly.  
  
"Afraid of what?" she replied. "Afraid that my friends are out there dying while I'm unable to do anything about it? Afraid that after today nothing in my life will ever be the same? Afraid that the world might be coming to a complete end?" she paused to take a deep breath. "Yes, rather."  
  
Snape took two steps towards her, closing the gap between them. "Hermione," he sighed as he sank to his knees and sat back on his ankles before her chair. "I'm so frightened."  
  
She smiled down at him. "Well, of course you are. We're venturing off into the unknown, Severus. That's always scary."

Hermione was stunned by the intensity of his gaze as he peered up at her. "Hermione," he said softly. "You really don't hate me, do you?"  
  
She felt her eyes widen. "No. No, Severus, I don't hate you." She blushed, feeling like she had confessed her undying love for him.  
  
"No," he whispered as he rose to his knees. "It's something entirely different, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," Hermione sighed as she watched him lean forward. She was aware of her eyes sliding shut on their own accord and of the warm and soft presence of his lips on hers. He kissed her slowly and gently for what seemed like hours, but what she knew was just a few short minutes. She felt a surge of feeling overtake her. All at once there was joy, comfort, and an overwhelming sense of completion.   
  
"Hermione," he breathed as he pulled away from her, "I want you to know, no matter what happens, that I don't hate you either."  
  
She smiled, though she could feel tears gathering in her eyes again. He smiled back before pulling her into another kiss. It was sweeter this time, but just as gentle. She couldn't help but feel that he was unsure about this as she was, but it felt too right for there to be any reason why they shouldn't be doing this. This was just too right; he was so right.  
  
"I'm not a child," she whispered against his mouth after a few moments.  
  
"I know," he said softly, tangling his hand in her hair. "Though, you are very young."  
  
She sighed and busied herself by kissing him again. She kissed him slowly, taking her time to relish in the feeling of his mouth on hers. Who knew what the future held for them? Who knew if they would ever be able to do this again? If things went wrong, if the war was lost…  
  
She moved her lips to kiss the corner of his mouth, before kissing a trail across his cheek, the bridge of his noise, and finally ending with a light kiss on his forehead.  
  
She leaned back and looked at him. He was grinning up at her, a small, crooked smile that looked both gleeful and uncertain. "You're lovely," she said softly.  
  
"Me?" he said, as a light flush colored his cheeks. "You must be joking. Or delirious? Have you gone mad from the stress?"  
  
Hermione smiled and shrugged. "Maybe, but I wouldn't complain, if I were you. My madness seems to be very beneficial to you."  
  
"Oh really?" he said, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Really," said Hermione, lifting her arms and wrapping them around her neck. She let her fingers weave themselves through the small ponytail that he'd gathered his hair into at the base of his neck. "You've received all sorts of displays of affection as a result of my insanity."  
  
"True," he said. "Your madness has certainly motivated you to make it quite clear that you don't hate me. And I suppose I've enjoyed the results."  
  
Hermione smiled. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"On my knees like this? About twenty minutes, I suppose," he said, grinning at her.  
  
"Oh, shut up. How long have you been in this house?"   
  
She watched as he thought about it before responding. "Almost a month and a half, now."  
  
"And how long," she began, feeling the blush rise on her cheeks, "do you suppose it takes for two people to fall in love?"  
  
He shrugged, as he leaned forward to kiss her again. "It took me less than five minutes," he said softly as he kissed her. "Do you remember?" he said as he paused his actions to speak, "In the library. You were worried about me."  
  
Hermione smiled and began kissing him with renewed vigor. He loved her. He actually loved her. It was less amazing that this man was capable of an emotion other than anger and hatred than it was that his love could be directed towards _her_. What had she ever done that she could deserve such a wonderful gift? What had she done that was so good that this attractive, interesting, mysterious, and challenging man could care for her?  
  
Hermione sighed against his mouth as his arms slid around her waist and pulled her flush against him. It was karma, she supposed. All of those times she'd defended him to Harry and Ron. All of those times as both a prefect and head girl that she'd stopped her peers from playing tricks on him. All of the times she had held her tongue in his class and had been respectful despite the way he'd acted towards her and her friends.  
  
She'd shown the man kindness, and now she was being rewarded for it._  
_

----

_Author's Note: Thanks very much for reading and reviewing. I hope you're enjoying the story. One more chapter! And the epilogue. I doubt they will be posted together as I fear the epilogue needs a massive overhaul. So, next chapter should be up sometime this week with the epilogue to follow sometime after that. Thanks again for reading!_


	10. Part Ten

Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc. of the Harry Potter series are not mine. I just play with them.  
  


**A Summer at 12 Grimmauld Place**  
_Part Ten_

Hermione was not quite sure how long she and Severus had spent snuggling before the fire, talking and kissing, when Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire, reality crashing back into them.

"Headmaster!" Severus had exclaimed after Dumbledore had cleared his throat, interrupting a conversation about the effects of certain herbs in potion making.

"Hello Severus," Dumbledore replied, the exhaustion in his voice obvious. "And Hermione. No problems, I trust?"

"No," said Severus, "none of the Order arrived here."

"Then," Dumbledore said, "I must ask you to accompany Miss Granger back to Hogwarts. And bring your things, Severus, it's safe to come home."

"It's over then?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore said softly, nodding. "It's finally over."

"And Potter? How is Potter?" Severus continued.

"And Ron?" Hermione squeaked, finally finding her voice.

"Both are alive, but unconscious. Poppy says they will be fine within a few days. I imagine you'll be able to see them as soon as you get here, Miss Granger, though they won't be very responsive. Now, no more questions. Not until you've arrived."

Severus nodded at this, and with one last smile, Dumbledore's head vanished from the grate. And Hermione promptly burst into tears. Severus held her, and though she was crying with joy and relief, she was grateful for his presence.

They apparated to Hogsmeade about a half an hour after Dumbledore had left the hearth empty, and nearly ran all the way up the path to the castle. When they arrived, they parted with a kiss; Hermione headed straight for the infirmary while Severus went to the Headmaster's office to hear a full account of all that had happened.

When Hermione burst through the doors of the infirmary, she was surprised to see it was nearly empty. Mrs. Weasley sat on a chair between the beds Harry and Ron occupied while Madam Pomfrey busied herself by checking their temperatures. As Hermione entered the room, Mrs. Weasley turned her head to look at her. Hermione could not help but notice the tears staining her cheeks.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as she walked towards where her two best friends lay, almost perfectly still.

"Hello, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, rising from her seat as Hermione came to stand beside it and enveloping her in a hug. "How are you?"

"How am I?" Hermione echoed. "I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

Mrs. Weasley pulled away, leaving one arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulders. "I'm fine. The boys are alive. All of our family is alive. Harry and Ron are the worst off, of course. Fred has a badly broken leg he's very proud of, and George managed to get quite a nasty concussion, but other than that, they're all very well. And Poppy says that these two will be just fine in a few days. As good as new."

"And the rest of the Order," Hermione prodded, "did we lose very many?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Even one loss is too many, Hermione. But, no, not many of ours fell. All of the injured have been taken to St. Mungo's for treatment."

Hermione nodded, not wanting to push Mrs. Weasley for information and knowing that Severus would arrive with a full report eventually. For now, she would be content to sit beside Mrs. Weasley on the chair Madam Pomfrey had brought her, and keep watch over her best friends.

Hermione spent the rest of the day in the infirmary, and spent the night sleeping on the cot beside Harry's. She awoke the next morning early on, and was happy to see that Ron had awoken as well. He was ecstatic to see her, and told her all he could remember from the battle as he munched on the medichocolate Madam Pomfrey had given him.

"It was madness, Hermione," Ron said, chewing on a bit of chocolate, "hexes and curses flying everywhere, and I was trying to watch Harry's back while we searched for Voldemort. Found him eventually, of course, and he and Harry dueled. And then, it was over. Just like that. It was the oddest thing, you know, and I don't think I remember half of it really."

"What happened when they dueled, Ron?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged. "I was busy trying to hex Death Eaters when it happened, Hermione. I didn't see much of it, anyway. I knew it was over when there was a big burst of green light and the Death Eaters started disapparating all at once.

"When they were gone, everyone started cheering, you know, and I rushed over to Harry. He was unconscious by then, of course, I suppose from the effort, you know. It must have exhausted him. And then I was taking Harry in my arms and everything went black." He shrugged, shoving another piece of chocolate into his mouth. "And that was it, I suppose. That was the end of it."

The day wore on, and Harry showed no signs of waking up. Eventually, Dumbledore made his way down to the infirmary accompanied by Severus. Hermione did her best not to leap into Severus's arms as he was greeted jovially by both Ron and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione tried not be obvious as he sat on the cot next to Ron's bed and listened to his tale of the battle. Hermione tried not to verbalize how touched she felt when Severus called him very brave, and stated that Ron's efforts made him proud to know him.

She watched as Severus took up one of the chairs next to hers that Madam Pomfrey had set out for him and Dumbledore. She was happy to see, though, that Dumbledore had the good sense to seat himself between herself and Snape.

They sat in silence for a few moments, watching Harry, while Ron spoke quietly to his mother.

Eventually, however, Dumbledore cleared his throat and opened his mouth in preparation to speak. "Love is an amazing thing, isn't it?" he mused. "I credit love with Harry's success. His mother gave him a very great gift that evening in Godric's Hollow. I can only dream of having someone love me as much as she loved Harry.

"True love," he continued, "lasts forever. And though it may not always manifest itself at the most convenient of times, if we are patient and wait, it will still be there when the right opportunity to act upon it finally arrives."

And as he finished speaking, Harry blinked twice and opened his eyes. "Professor Dumbledore?" he said, his voice groggy.

"Yes, yes, Harry. How nice it is to see you awake! Just give me a moment, and I will go retrieve Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore said, and Hermione watched him stand from his seat.

When he'd gone, her eyes drifted to Snape and saw that he was staring at her. She smiled at him, and was surprised when he did not smile back. After a few more seconds of watching her, he arose from he seat abruptly and left the infirmary.

Hermione decided she would worry about his sudden change in demeanor later. At the moment, her most pressing concern was watching over Harry.

Severus returned to the infirmary not long after Mrs. Weasley finally fell asleep on the cot next to Ron's. Hermione felt him before she saw him; he stood behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "How are they?" he whispered.

"Fine," Hermione replied just as quietly, "still breathing."

"Then will you abandon your vigil for a short while so that I may speak with you?" he asked.

She nodded, stood from her seat, and turned to face him. He gave her a tight smile, and offered his hand. Taking it, she allowed him to lead her out of the infirmary.

They walked quietly through Hogwarts halls and did not speak a word to one another. Hermione let Severus lead her through the castle hallways, slowing descending, until they finally passed through the dungeon entryway. She followed as he brought her over to the doorway she knew led to his private chambers, followed as the door was opened and he ushered her inside, and followed as he led her over to the couch that sat before his fire.

He sat down, and she sat beside him. "Hermione," he began eagerly, "what happens now?"

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"Well," he said, "I will be returning to Hogwarts now. And you'll be going to university in the fall. So where does that leave us?"

Hermione frowned. "I don't know. It's a rather difficult situation, isn't it?"

"Indeed," he replied softly, thoughtfully.

"Well," Hermione began brightly, as an idea came to her. "I could spend the rest of my summer here with you at Hogwarts and then…"

"No," Severus said, cutting her off. "The Headmaster would not stand for it."

"Why not?" Hermione asked, frowning. "I'm no longer a student. It wouldn't be imprudent."

"But you see, Hermione," Severus said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, "it would be. Did you not hear what the Headmaster said in the infirmary? You're not ready for the kind of relationship I would want to have with you. There is too much you must experience first, Hermione. Our age difference would not be conducive to a good relationship."

"Age doesn't matter where there's love, Severus," Hermione retorted, hating the slight whine in her voice.

"But it does, Hermione, and you're intelligent enough to realize that it does. My life experience and maturity level exceeds yours. Which is not to say," he continued, holding up a hand when he saw her mouth open to protest, "that you are immature. I will be the first to recognize your maturity, Hermione, but you still have a ways to go before I could consider you an adult or my equal. And until you come to the point at which I might consider you my equal, any relationship we may try to develop would be doomed. It would be as though I were taking advantage of your inexperience and your innocence. I care for you too much to do that."

She was overwhelmed by the urge to cry, but did not allow herself to do so. It would only validate his opinion of the matter. "This isn't fair."

"No," he sighed, chuckling softly. "It is very unfair that I finally find someone I am able to love who loves me in return only to realize that I must wait even longer before she can be mine. It is not fair in the least, Hermione, but this is what it is. We will just have to be grateful for the experience we've had until the time comes when we can have something more together."

"Grateful for what we've had!?" Hermione exclaimed, growing angry. "Severus, we've had a month or so of bickering and semi-civil conversations, and finally towards the end, a few hours of kisses. That's all we've had, and it's hardly anything." She sighed, clenching her hands into fists. "I want more, Severus."

He drew a ragged breath. "And you think I don't, Hermione? Do you think it's easy for me to tell you that we'll have to wait? Who knows when you'll come back to me? Who knows if you'll ever come back to me?

"You might meet some very handsome young man while you're at school. You may marry him, have his children, and think back on the summer when you fancied yourself in love with your old Potions Master. But what will become of me, Miss Granger? Nothing so wonderful. I may sit here and rot until the end of my days, cherishing the memory of the few moments I felt loved by another. You, at least, have ample opportunity to obtain more, whereas I, Miss Granger, do not."

Hermione watched the man who sat next to her, scowling at the ground in front of him. "I love you, you know," she whispered softly.

"I love you, too," he said, frowning.

"And that's it, isn't it? My cue to leave?" she asked.

"Yes," he said softly, not looking at her. "I suppose it is."

Hermione nodded and stood from the couch. She walked quickly to the door they had entered only minutes ago though, by now, it seemed like years had passed. She paused in the doorway, and turned slightly to look at him, willing herself not to cry. She would be strong because she knew in her heart that this was not the end. "I will see you later, Severus," and this time, she knew it was a promise.

----

_Author's Note: Before you bring out the silver platter and demand my head, remember that there's an epilogue. Though I would be quite content leaving the story as is, I'll be posting the epilogue sometime soon. Anyway, thanks so very much for reading and reviewing. You kids are the greatest._


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: The characters, settings, etc. of the Harry Potter series are not mine. I just play with them.  
  


**A Summer at 12 Grimmauld Place**  
_Epilogue_

When Severus Snape had been named Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he did not expect his first task to be to find the school's new Headmistress a replacement.

The applications had certainly not poured in. Instead, they had come in at a steady trickle, and he had reviewed each one carefully, none looking more promising than the other.

And this remained true until in the second week of advertising an application was mailed to him that he knew he would be stupid to reject.

A Ms. Hermione J. Granger had written to Mr. Severus Snape to inquire after the position of Transfiguration Professor, and to ask how he was faring. Severus's eyes did not fail to notice that Hermione Granger was both still a Ms. and a Granger and that she had taken the time to ask after his health. He would not, however, ever admit that this had any influence on his next course of action.

Severus Snape picked up a piece of parchment and his quill, dated it the parchment, and began a letter to Ms. Hermione J. Granger, inviting her to Scotland that Thursday for an interview.

Severus awoke Thursday a bit earlier than he usually did, and he took much longer showering, shaving, and brushing his teeth than was his habit. While dressing himself that morning in his finest everyday robes, he decided that he would stay away from his laboratory, for he knew that as soon as he entered it, the effort he had gone to in washing his hair would become a complete waste. Though, he could always tie it back. Hermione had always given him that certain look when he wore his hair tied back…

Shaking his head to clear it of these thoughts, Severus decided he would try to avoid thinking of Hermione Granger in any way that was not strictly professional. She was coming up to Hogwarts for an interview, not for a date. This behavior was ridiculous; after six years of separation, this hoping was futile.

Severus gave a derisive snort of laughter as he began button up his robes. That's what he was doing, wasn't it? Hoping. How ridiculous. How pathetic. He should know better by now than to hope. If life had taught him anything, it was to know that hoping got him nowhere.

So she had asked if she was well? So she was still called Ms. Hermione Granger? It meant nothing. The first was probably due to simple, common courtesy. The second could be attributed to the fact that she had always been a forward thinking woman who, even if married, would always go by her maiden name.

She was probably married. Probably to Ron Weasley, even. And though he'd never admit it, he'd much rather see her happily married to Ron Weasley than any of the dashing, clever men he'd sometimes imagined her meeting and falling madly in love with while at university.

Severus shuddered. She probably had married someone dashing and clever, though. She was probably married with two lovely children, and she probably never gave any thought to _him_. She probably had never thought of him at all until she'd seen that he had placed that advertisement in the newspaper.

And then she had written a response to the ad, and out of sheer politeness had inquired after him. That was all. She was simply being well mannered.

There was absolutely no cause for hope.

Severus Snape had started pacing outside in front of the doors to the castle half an hour before Hermione Granger's appointment with him. He had decided sometime at breakfast to wait outside for her arrival. Because it would be a nice thing to do, of course. That was his only motivation.

He was just a nice man who liked to do nice things for other people. Honestly.

He had been pacing for less than three minutes when a soft, feminine voice tentatively said, "Severus?" on his right.

Severus froze. He knew that voice; hell, he dreamt of that voice. Turning his head, he saw her, standing before him in all of her beautiful glory and smiling shyly up at him.

"Hermione?" he said, knowing his eyes had probably doubled in size as they came to rest on her. She was even more beautiful than the girl he remembered. She was a woman, now, that he could plainly see, and she was still absolutely perfect.

"Yes," she said continuing to give him that same shy smile. "It's nice to see you."

"You too," Severus replied, willing himself not to fall to pieces before her. "You're early," he added in a gruff tone.

She blushed. "Yes, well, I was hoping to clear my mind a bit before I went in for my interview."

He smirked. "Not nervous about it, are you? You must know you're perfectly qualified for the position."

"Oh, I know," she began, her cheeks flushing a deeper red as she realized what she had said. "That is, I meant to say that it wasn't that part of the interview I was worried about, really."

Severus frowned as he felt his heart drop to rest somewhere in the area of his stomach. She was worried about seeing him. She was scared of seeing him. "Indeed."

"Yes," said Hermione as she cast her gaze to the ground. "So we should just get to the point then, shouldn't we?"

He hated the overwhelming urge he suddenly felt to curl up into a ball and die. She was going to tell him all about her clever, dashing husband who was probably called something awful like…like…Herbert. Yes, that was _terrible_. Herbert and Hermione who probably had two lovely little children with sparkly little eyes and pouty little mouths like their mother's.

Oh, he just wanted to die. But instead of dying, he spoke. "Yes, I suppose we should."

"All right," said Hermione, raising her head to look him in the eye. "What's her name then?"

Severus furrowed his brow in confusion. "Whose?"

"The woman, Severus. The woman you've fallen in love with," Hermione said, her voice wavering. Goodness, were those tears in her eyes?

"What woman?" Severus demanded.

"Don't treat me like a fool, Severus Snape," Hermione began, waggling her finger at him. "You owe me more than that. It's been six years. You can't possibly still be in love with me."

Severus frowned at her tone. She was accusing himof falling in love with someone else? Oh, she had nerve. "Don't be ridiculous! And anyway, what about you and Herbert?!" he exclaimed indignantly.

"Who?" said Hermione, her hand frozen midair.

"The handsome husband you snagged while you were at university!" he yelled, growing frustrated.

Hermione's eyes widened. "I'm not married, Severus."

He felt his widen, too. "You're not?"

"No," she shook her head, "no, I've never married."

"Oh," said Severus, "right."

"Severus," she began, her hesitance evident in her tone, "I've dreamed about you."

"What?" he asked. He couldn't have heard her correctly. _She_ had been dreaming about _him_?

She blushed. "There were so many times when I apparated to Hogsmeade, just out of the blue, fully intent on coming down the dungeons and never leaving. I never got farther than half way up the path to the castle, though. I suppose I knew that I'd have matured and would be ready for a relationship when I could walk all the way to the castle," she paused to laugh, "and here I am.

"I've dreamed about you, Severus, almost every night for the past six years. I dream about the day Harry defeated Voldemort when we first kissed and you told me that…you told me…" she stopped speaking to clear her throat. "Tell me truthfully, Severus. Do you…do…" Hermione's cheeks were redder than he'd ever seen them. He could only watch as she shifted from foot to foot. "Do you still not hate me?" she asked timidly.

"No," Severus replied quickly. "I still don't hate you, Hermione. I don't hate you at all."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "I don't hate you either, Severus. I don't think I ever will."

He gulped and took the three steps forward that placed him right before her. He looked down into her eyes; they were still the same warm brown they had been six years ago and the emotion shining in them was the same he'd last seen there.

"Hermione," he whispered gruffly as he slid his hands up her arms. He took the fact that she did not shrink away from his touch to be a good sign. "I know it's been a good few years since we attempted such a thing," he continued, "but I must confess, I'd rather like to have the opportunity to admit to not hating you on a fairly regular basis." He paused to gulp again. "That is, of course, if it would suit you."

Hermione smiled up at him, and he felt her hands slide up his chest and come to rest on his shoulders. "Are you offering me the position as Transfiguration Professor, Severus?"

He smirked, and dipped his head so that his lips were a mere hairsbreadth from hers. "I am indeed, Hermione," he whispered.

She laughed before moving her hands to grip the back of his neck and pulled him forward so that his lips met hers. It was heaven for him, kissing her again after all of these years. The kiss wasn't as gentle as the ones he remembered from that summer he'd spent in Order Headquarters, but they were certainly just as sweet.

"Severus," Hermione breathed as she pulled away slightly, "I must confess that I'd like to admit to not hating you as often as possible."

Severus smiled. "Please, Ms. Granger," he began as he took her hand in his own and pulled her towards the doors to the school. "Allow me to show you around your new home. I believe there are some lovely living quarters situated in the dungeons that might suit you perfectly. I hear the Professor who lives in them now is quite lonely and would very much enjoy having a lovely witch like you as a roommate."

"Indeed?" she replied as she allowed him to lead her through the doors and into the hallway. "Who am I to deny a lonely Professor of companionship? I can only hope my presence will be as enjoyable to him as you seem to think it will be."

He stopped walking to turn and face her. He lifted his hand to cup her cheek with it, his thumb brushing against her skin gently. "Trust me, Hermione, there is no need for hope," he brushed his lips against hers gently, "when there is absolute certainty."

She grinned at him and Severus smiled in return. Maybe despite all that life had previously taught him, Hermione Granger could teach him a bit more about hope. Perhaps, it was not as futile as he had once thought it.

"I love you, Severus," she said, softly.

He grinned at her. "I love you, too."

"Ah," she replied. "I believe that's my cue." Severus watched as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her so that she could claim his lips in a kiss. And though no words were spoken, Severus could hear her promise and it sounded like forever.

_The End_

----

_Author's Note: Yay for short epilogues! And they lived happily ever after. So, there. I would really like to thank each and every one of you who have taken the time to read this story, and many thanks to those have been thoughtful enough to review. I would never have expected such a positive response for such an unimpressive story. So, thank you very much. _


End file.
